Teiko High Host Club
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is the only person in Teiko who can resist the famous Host Club- so they invite him to join with a secret game. Whoever makes Kuroko fall for them first wins, and becomes true leader of the Host Club. But the hosts soon find themselves falling for Kuroko instead, and that can't be good as betrayal begins to bloom. GoM/K (Cover Picture Credit: the amazing Nostacholy!)
1. Chapter 1

"Mou.. Where is the Art Club?"

A small, slightly feminine voice came from a tiny figure with light, sky blue hair, and strangely; beautiful moon-kissed pale skin. He had a feminine figure with gentle and thin limbs, and the male's uniform which approved his gender only accented his thin body, the dark black coat complimenting his skin.

The most surprising part of the beautiful boy, however, were his strange eyes. Emotionless, cold, and so blank they could be described as.. Dead, almost.

The small male looked around the hallway full of clubs. It was his first day of his first year- also the new year of Junior High-school. He had no idea where to go. The whole school was so big, and he signed up for art club before the year started online, but he had no idea where it even was.

Looking around, the teal-haired male spotted a club without a label on the door. Maybe they were the art club? And if not, he could ask for directions from them.

The small boy wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, steeled his nerves, and turned, pushing forward as his eyes widened, taking in the very outlandish appearance of the clubroom in front of him.

It was a bit like a French cafe. And not an authentic one- a fruity little one that reeked of perfume and the smell of rose tea that you might find in some cultural center in America. The boy scrunched his nose up at the strong odor of flowers and sweets, coughing slightly as his eyes watered.

The decor was extremely flashy, yet in a subtle way- the walls painted soft baby pink with white moulding that you might find on a cake swirling all about the bottom. Golden painted mahogany wood tables were scattered around the room, rose petals scattered across the floor and pure white tablecloths. Antique paintings were hung all over the walls, and everything seemed like it was out of a cheesy romance film.

The teal-haired boy gagged, overwhelmed by the decor. Was this a club? What the hell was this, and how did they pay for everything when it looked so.. expensive?

"H-Hello?" He called out, his voice monotonous, yet choppy. He was still getting used to breathing the heavy air. All he wanted to do now was get directions and get out of this strange place.

"Huh~? Is someone here? We didn't even open the club yet," a silky smooth voice carried through, and the blue haired boy looked around to see that there was a door leading somewhere else from where the sound came from. He walked over and rapped his knuckles against the door twice.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering if I could ask for help," the smaller boy said, and moved away from the door as the voices continued.

"Mou~ That doesn't sound like a girl, Aka-chin~"

"Obviously, it's a boy. Though the octave in which he speaks is incredibly feminine, the person behind the door is definitely male."

"Oh? That's amazing you can tell, Midorima-cchi!"

"Hmph. I bet four-eyes is just bluffing. It sounded like a girl to me!"

"Then.. Why don't we make a bet on which gender is behind the door?"

".. A.. A bet, Aka-chin?"

"If it's a girl, Daiki is right and Shintarou has to take his customers for an entire week. But if Shintarou is right, and it's a boy behind the door.. Then Daiki will do Shintarou's training menu along with his own. Sounds fair?"

".. No! Never mind, fuck it. Okay, it's a boy."

The blue haired boy listened to the conversation, still slightly surprised that the voices belonged to guys, not girls who had this restaurant thing for a bakery club or something. Half irritated and yet half amused at the voices, he was about to leave when the door suddenly swung open, narrowly missing his back when it hit the wall.

The blue haired boy turned around, looking to the people in the doorway.

They were all male, each of them taller than him, but at varying heights. All of them had an undeniable charm to them, he had to admit, but they all had strange colored hair and eyes, as if they represented the different colors of the rainbow.

"Hah!" The blonde male exclaimed, who had amber-honey eyes. He was quite tall, over six feet, and wore a handsome white collared shirt with dress pants and a yellow checkered tie. With a pretty face, muscular build and sweet voice, he seemed like some kind of teen model or celebrity. "Midorima-cchi was right, he is a boy!"

"Well, we didn't bet," the tanned, dark skinned one countered. He was quite tall as well, over six feet, and had dark blue hair. He wore the same outfit as the blonde- all of them wore the same thing- but with a dark blue checkered tie. He certainly fit the idea of 'tall, dark, and handsome.' "So it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"The simple satisfaction of knowing I was right yet again is enough for me," the green haired one replied snarkily, smirking as he pushed his pair of thick square glasses, which concealed dark grey eyes, up with a bandaged hand. The bespectacled male had sharp, pointed features, somewhat like an aristocrat. His tie was dark green and checkered.

"Mine-chin's face is so funny~" the tallest one singsonged lazily, drawling his words out in a childish slurr. He had an extremely odd appearance- long purple hair tied back with locks framing a stony face with blunt features, and a height worth a giant's. Was he seven feet or something?

"It would have been funnier if he didn't chicken out of the bet and actually lost," the last one, the redhead said. Though it was supposed to figurative, his voice was dangerous, and the tanned one inched away from him.

The redhead had strange, mismatched eyes- one red, the color of his hair, the other a pure gold, and he was much shorter than the others, only a few inches taller than our favorite teal-haired protagonist.

Feeling uncomfortable, the smallest male in the room looked around to the taller students, before deciding he could ask directions from somewhere else. He turned on his heel and began to walk away when something grabbed his collar, forcing him to stop walking and turn back around.

"Hey, don't just walk away from us like that. You're the one who barged in here without permission, you can't just leave. Didn't your mother tell you that was rude?"

Though he had been stopped by the large purple haired male, he was being spoken to by the redhead with the strange eyes. Emotionlessly, the teal-haired boy didn't even flinch, and spoke with an unwavering voice.

"I wasn't aware I was not allowed to enter. There was no sign prohibiting me," He said calmly, though the powerful grip against his shirt was nearly choking him. "Besides, I believed it was rude that you all made bets about what gender I was, playing games with someone's feelings is also considered rude."

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, obviously not expecting the witty answer, but only smirked in response. He gave a nod to the purple-giant, who let go of the boy's collar. "You're interesting, I'll give you that. What's your name?"

"Kuroko," he replied back without hesitation, though he only gave his last name.

This just caused the redhead to chuckle.

"Well, Kuroko, welcome to the Teiko Host High Club," he greeted, giving a low bow. His eyes looked up, the emotions given off a mix between danger and mischief. Yet.. It was somehow alluring, in a strange way, though Kuroko's expression remained blank as ever. "My name is Seijuuro Akashi, and I'm the President of this club, as well as the President of the Student Council and basketball team, and the grandson of the Principal, Seishiro Akashi."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly, but his face did not betray him, and he showed no signs of shock or fear.

Akashi looked to the others, who looked surprised, but quickly began to introduce themselves, the green-haired male taking up initiative first.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Kuroko," he spoke formally, pushing up his glasses again, as if it were some kind of habit. "My name is Shintarou Midorima, and I am the Funds Manager of the Host Club, as well as Vice President of the Student Council and second in charge of the basketball team... It's a pleasure to meet you. May I inquire what your sign is?"

The innocent question he asked was also known as a common pick up line.

"Aquarius," Kuroko replied emotionlessly. He didn't know about any of these guys. Whoever had time to make a Host Club in a high school from some Paris escapade movie had serious problems, and that Akashi guy- Kuroko had spotted handles of scissors peeking out from his pocket.

Midorima's eyes widened slightly at the straight-forward answer. Usually, when he introduced himself to a female and said his almost infamous line, they'd fall into a puddle at his feet. But this Kuroko person did none of that..

The blonde male, who Kuroko had dubbed 'model-boy' in secret, took a step forward. He wanted to try and see if he could make Kuroko flustered, if Midorima couldn't do it. Exuding confidence, he walked over and took the teal-haired boy's hand, eyes staring into Kuroko's charmingly.

"Hello, Kuroko-cchi," he said softly, and sparingly brushed his lips against the smooth skin in front of him, though tried not to pay too much attention to how their hands seemed to mould together, or how beautiful his pale hand was. "My name is Ryouta Kise, and I'm the most popular Host here, Student Body Representative of the student council, model, and part of the basketball team."

.. So he was a model.

Kuroko only took his hand away, deadpanning. ".. Hi."

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. Kuroko hadn't fallen at his feet? How was that even possible? And.. why did Kise actually consider him as cute? Fashion models and singers threw themselves at his feet, but instead of finding them the least bit attractive, he felt his eyes glued to the adorable small boy in front of him.

Kise took a step back as the purple haired man stepped forward, almost lumpishly, his movements slightly clumsy and lethargic, in a childish way.

Akashi looked over to the purple haired male and gave an almost unnoticeable nod of consent and encouragement, though Kuroko picked up on it immediately. The purple haired male bent down from his tall stature down to Kuroko's height, whispering lowly and huskily into his ear.

".. It's nice to meet you, Kuro-chin... I'm Murasakibara, the butler of the host club, secretary of the student council, and.." His voice was meant to sent chills down the person's spine, "A _very_ offensive basketball player."

".. Murasakibara, you're in my bubble," was all Kuroko replied back with, pushing the taller male away from him. Not even a blush or a stutter had been drawn out from Kuroko, to the hosts' shock.

The purple haired man's eyes widened- all the female population had nearly died or had nosebleeds when he pulled that trick. What was wrong with Kuroko? He pouted slightly and moved away, though he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful male, intrigued. A part of him was wondering about tasting that beautiful, pale milky skin. Would he taste like vanilla? Kuroko smelled like it...

Aomine's eyes flashed. So, this Kuroko was a challenge? If Kise and the others hadn't been able to seduce him, then he sure as hell would. He loved a good challenge, and hadn't gotten one in a long time, but he was sure this would be easy in the end. He walked forward confidently, and grabbed the smaller male, who stared up at him emotionlessly, with beautiful, clear eyes like water.

Ignoring the strange shifting within him, Aomine bent Kuroko down against a nearby table, pinning him down against the beautiful white cloth.

"Daiki Aomine," the tanned male grunted, his voice gruff and rough, as his touch pressed against Kuroko's smaller body, which suddenly felt so.. surprisingly right under his. He quickly brushed it off. "I'm known as the.. _Rough_ host, and I'm the Athletics Body Representative of the student council, and the forward of the basketball team."

Everyone held their breaths for a reaction.

..

..

"Nice to meet you, but, you're hurting my back, Aomine."

All of the hosts' reactions but Akashi's were priceless. The tanned male staggered backwards as if he'd been shot, leaning against the wall for support from his shocked demeanor. How did that not work? Why was Kuroko not blushing and stuttering in front of him like a school girl?

The teal-haired male simply stood up, rubbing his back with slight annoyance. When would these irritating introductions stop? He just wanted directions to the art room..

"O-Oi, Kuroko-cchi," Kise piped up, looking to the adorable smaller male, trying to resist the urge to grab him, hug him close, and pet and ruffle up his silky blue locks to his heart's content. "Which class are you in? I've never seen you around."

Though Kuroko wanted nothing but to get out of this joke of a club, he didn't want to be rude to these students who were most likely influential on the social status here. "I'm in S-A, Junior's class. Today is my first day, I just transferred here, which is why you've probably never seen me."

All of their eyes widened at Kuroko's words.

He was in their class.

Why had they never noticed him before?

Akashi got out of his daze first, clearing his throat, as the other hosts quickly followed. A confident look fitted over his features as he looked to Kuroko, who stared blankly back.

"I just wanted directions to the Art Club, really," Kuroko said calmly, looking towards the entrance. "I hope it's not a bother for simple directions, then I'll be on my way," he trailed off, hoping they got the hint, but Akashi had other things in mind.

"Hey, Kuroko...

Instead of the art club, why don't you join our Host Club?"

* * *

_And.. Thus began the adventure Kuroko Tetsuya had in store for him._

_Full of hard decisions, struggling, and pain._

_His Junior year was definitely going to be something to remember._

* * *

**_Review. Rawr._**


	2. Chapter 2

".. Join your club? What is the Host Club supposed to be, anyway? Some kind of butler-cafe?" Kuroko asked, narrowing his eyes. Why on earth would he join this club? It seemed like some kind of way to sell your good looks instead of using talents.

Akashi's gaze narrowed, and a teasing smirk lifted his lips. "It's a club full of hosts, and our ideal goal is to serve the female population, and sometimes, the male, in our student body. It's everyday after school, and we do our jobs in this clubroom, that also serves as a cafe."

"So.. You sell your bodies with tea and crumpets to young, underage girls?" Kuroko summarized, narrowing his eyes. They were still dead and emotionless, but all of them could sense the apprehension behind his voice.

"We don't sell our bodies, we just spend time with them, and they pay us at the end, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara whined, sounding insulted. He nibbled on a piece of chocolate that seemingly came from no where.

"Is that even a real club? Are you approved by the school?" Kuroko continued to ask, internally grimacing. Was this even legal to do?

"It is a real club, and we approved ourselves," Akashi said, smirking slightly. "The Student Council is in charge of all clubs, and it was a good idea. We also raise twenty percent of school funds using the club. It's not a bad thing, so don't look so grim about the idea."

Kuroko didn't respond, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Kuroko-cchi~" Kise pouted as he grabbed the other's arm, clinging to poor Kuroko, "We raise money for the school, and keep the students happy. Our club is a good thing, and the most popular~! You should feel honored that Akashi-cchi asked you to join."

"I apologize, but I do not believe this would be the best choice for me," Kuroko said, pulling his arm away from the blonde. "I came here with no intention of joining the club. I just want to get directions to the art club."

"But what can they offer you?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up suavely, as he leaned back against the wall, "Sure, you can have paints and pencils, but here, you get to keep some of the profit you earn, depending on how popular you are as a host, gain honorable mention from the school, and your popularity increases.. Not that I care about popularity."

"The tsundere-megane boy has a a point," Aomine said, narrowing his eyes at Kuroko. "The art club is one of the least popular clubs here, y'know. If you join here, you get money."

Kuroko didn't have a change of reaction, but internally, had stopped to consider it. Money.. That was someth8ing he desperately needed right now. Being a scholarship student, having only gotten in on his grades, and his family's current situation..

".. How much is the average income for this club?" He asked blatantly, and all of the hosts internally perked up. He was interested!

"Well, it depends on how many customers you get," Akashi said, tilting his head as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. "Kise is our most popular host, and he reels in about seven hundred a day, considering that having Kise as your waiter and host for one visit is fifty. The rest of us take in about five to five hundred and fifty a day."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the information. Five hundred a day? That was absurd! A week at his new part time job didn't even get him that much!

"And of course, if you join us as hosts, you'll immediately be respected here, and looked up to," Murasakibara added, drawling lazily as he munched on his chocolates. "Bullying won't be a problem, no matter how small you are~" He leaned over, running a hand through Kuroko's locks, and ruffled his hair, much to the bluenette's annoyance.

Although he disliked Murasakibara ruffling his hair, he clung to the words. He wouldn't be bullied, or shunned, or ignored for not being rich, and coming here on a scholarship. Not like his last school.. He shuddered slightly, but it went ultimately unnoticed.

"I'll think about it," Kuroko replied softly, and the hosts' eyes perked up.

"Well, why don't we help your decision move along and show you exactly what you'd have to do?" Kise chimed out, slinging an arm around Kuroko, who didn't flinch, yet slightly frowned. "It'll only take about fifteen minutes."

".. I should really get to the art club."

"Don't worry about those guys," Aomine said flippantly, shrugging. "They're all annoying bastards anyway, and it'll be fun to watch them squirm around and look for you for a while."

Midorima stepped forward. "Why don't we show Kuroko the kitchen?"

The other hosts nodded, and Kise leading them, they began to file into the kitchen. Though half of Kuroko wanted to leave and look for the art room, the other half was genuinely curious about what his duties would be- if he decided to join the club- the offer was extremely tempting, and the deal seemed good..

The kitchen was medium, sized, though it was shocking that the clubroom had a kitchen of it's own to begin with. Kise looked excited, as he grabbed Kuroko's hand, pointing around the room rapidly to show him all the features of the kitchen.

"There's the stove, Kuroko-cchi~!" Kise singsonged out.

Kuroko deadpanned to look over to the stove, where multiple, beautifully designed teapots and kettles sat. There were hundreds of different types of tea, all arranged neatly in stacks in cabinets, and different types of sugars and spices. He had to admit, he was impressed by the immaculate state of the room, as well as how professional it all seemed, considering Kuroko had been to authentic tea houses before.

"It's nice," Kuroko said honestly, looking at the multiple types of tea.

Akashi slightly smirked, and looked to the other host club members, who were watching the bluenette carefully. He knew that they were still slightly surprised Kuroko had resisted their charms, and were wondering why they didn't work. And here came the unspoken challenge in their minds. The redhead laughed to himself- this would be amusing.

Midorima looked to Kuroko, stepping forward first. In his usual confident voice, he addressed the other.

"Kuroko, those types of tea are all imported specially from Europe, China, or eastern Japan, and are made of the finest tea leaves and herbs. If you want, we can brew one up for you to try. I'm the one who makes the tea... Not that it concerns you, though," the green haired male said.

Usually, any girl he tried this on would nod and blush and ask to share a cup of tea with Midorima. He would consent, and when asked which tea she wanted, she'd pick the frilliest type, 'Lover's Ambrosia',and blush, hiding her eyes. He found the routine slightly annoying, and was interested to see which tea Kuroko would pick.

"If it doesn't trouble you, I'd like to try the Imperial Black," Kuroko said quietly, eyeing the kettles, without looking at Midorima.

All of the hosts were genuinely surprised at the choice, and Midorima's eyes widened.

".. Very well."

As the green haired male began to boil the water to start to brew the tea, the others decided that it was their turn to try their second attempt at getting Kuroko to fall head over heels for them. Kise stepped up, a playful smile fitting over his lips.

"Oi, Kuroko-cchi~!" The blonde exclaimed, poking the cute bluenette's soft cheek, "Why don't we go to a table while we wait for Midorima-cchi to finish the tea~?' He suggested, looking as eager and playful as a puppy.

".. Alright," Kuroko consented blankly, following the blonde, not affected by the cute and charming looks Kise flashed him.

"No. I want Kuro-chin to come and eat some snacks with me," Murasakibara interrupted, his grey eyes flashing as he suddenly slipped in, and stood in front of the door. His wide, tall frame completely blocked Kise and Kuroko from leaving, much to the blonde's dismay. Kuroko again, was uncaring.

"No, Murasakibara-cchi, Kuroko-cchi was coming with me first," Kise said protectively, moving to stand in front of the bluenette, who gave a slight sigh.

"Oi, Kuroko," Aomine said, butting into the conversation, "Why don't you ditch these losers, and you and me can go get an ice cream from the Home Ec room?"

"Hey, Aomine-cchi~! That's not fair, you're not allowed to take Kuroko out of the clubroom! We're trying to show him about our club, not someone else's!" Kise whined, turning to face the tall, tanned male with a pout.

"Oi, well you're the one who's wasting his time, dumbass!"

"I'm not dumb! You're the dumb one, Ahomine-cchi!"

"Don't call me that, goddammnit!"

Murasakibara waltzed over through the quarreling two hosts, and suddenly picked Kuroko up, draping the smaller male over his shoulder. The emotionless bluenette didn't do anything in response, though frowned slightly.

"What are you doing, Murasakibara?"

"We're going to a table to eat sweets," the purple haired male replied, nearly singing his words out, as he carried the smaller male out of the kitchen, Kise and Aomine not even noticing they were gone. Akashi smirked as he watched them, following.

"Waah~ Kuro-chin is so light and small," Murasakibara cooed, pulling Kuroko off of his shoulder to hold him up by the sides, inspecting the smaller male.

"Please put me down, Murasakibara."

"Awh, but you look so cute like this, Kuro-chin~" the purple haired giant replied lazily, but slowly put him down on a chair, as he took his own seat, grabbing a napkin and placing it on his lap. Kuroko did the same, though with slight hesitation as the purple haired male grabbed a huge load of snacks from his jacket, dumping them on the table.

"That's a lot of food," Kuroko observed quietly, looking at the huge arrangement of chocolates and sweets. He secretly wondered how Murasakibara became tall off of simple junk foods.

"Oi~ Aren't you going to eat?" Murasakibara asked, munching on a candy bar. He reached over, unwrapping a small chocolate, and pushed it against Kuroko's lips.

The smaller male's eyes narrowed slightly, but he opened his mouth as the chocolate was pushed inside. He took the candy in, chewing it slowly, and licked the residue from his lips. ".. Thank you, but I can feed myself next time."

Murasakibara pouted slightly. "But I like feeding Kuro-chin~"

Suddenly, from the kitchen, Kise and Aomine burst through. Both were panting, a scratch on Aomine's face, and Kise's perfect blonde locks were ruffled and messy. Their expressions were annoyed, but their voices came out as whines.

"Murasakibara (cchi)! You stole Kuroko away from us!"

Midorima calmly walked into the open entrance of clubroom, kicking Kise and Aomine aside. A beautiful white porcelain tea-set was balanced expertly on a tray, as the green haired male walked towards the table. Narrowing his eyes at the junk food, Midorima simply grabbed the ends of the tablecloth, pulled them together, and as if packing a hobo-sack, grabbed the bundle of candies and put them aside, much to Murasakibara's evident annoyance.

"Here's your tea- Imperial Black," Midorima said politely, taking the kettle with grace as he poured two cups of the steaming grey liquid.

Kuroko watched as the graceful, yet bandaged fingers passed him a tea cup. The bluenette accepted the beverage, and gave a small, curt bow, as he pressed the cup to his lips and slowly took a sip, all of the hosts' eyes trained on Kuroko's mouth.

He was silent after taking the first sip, and then looked up, opening his eyes, eyelashes fluttering against beautiful porcelain skin.

"It's delicious. Thank you."

Immediately, Midorima's cheeks lit up pink, and he pushed up his glasses in an attempt to hide his blush. Aomine and Kise gulped, wondering how it would feel for the praise to be directed at them- and Murasakibara pouted, chewing his chocolate angrily. Akashi only let out a chuckle, deciding it was time for this little show to end.

"Now that Kuroko's tried our tea and seen our slightly competitive hospitality," Akashi started, walking forward, and in front of Midorima, "I think it's time that he should be able to decide if he wants to be in our club."

Kise's eyes widened, and he leapt forward, grabbing Kuroko's hand in a kneeling position. He had to admit, he for some reason couldn't get enough of the smaller boy's appearance. His beautiful hair and eyes, the white skin, the soft voice. They were all so endearing and adorable- Kise knew that he wanted Kuroko all to himself, but why, unsure yet. "Please stay and be in the host club, Kuroko-cchi!"

Murasakibara stood, towering over the bluenette. "Un.. I want Kuro-chin to stay so we can share snacks, and I can feed him candies every day.. He also looks so sweet.. And I want to taste him if he stays~" He drawled out, again wondering if Kuroko indeed tasted like the vanilla, which his scent resembled.

Aomine looked over to Kuroko, who had intrigued him from the very start in which he had managed to resist his charms. Never had he met a girl or boy who could resisting blushing and melting in his presence, and it was a challenge. He wanted to see Kuroko's face as he fell in love with him. He was nothing more than a challenge, but he would be one Aomine would win. The tanned male nodded. "You should join.. It'd be better than the art club."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, hints of a blush still remaining on his pale skin. He hadn't seen someone so calm and intellectual as Kuroko ever, besides himself. It seemed like no one could match his intelligence, but Kuroko was different.. ".. Kuroko, i believe it would be highly beneficial for you to join as well," he added. "Not that I want you to join, particularly."

Akashi stepped forward, his mismatched eyes seemingly glowing as he walked forward, grabbing Kuroko's hand with a gentle, yet firm grip.

"So what do you say, Kuroko? Will you join the Host Club?"

Emotionless blue eyes stared back into a red and yellow pair, the owner seeming blank and almost bored, despite the fact such a powerful student was pressuring him into joining his club. Akashi raised an eye.

".. Yes, I will join the Host Club."

Akashi slowly smirked, and pressed his lips against Kuroko's hand, savoring the feel of the perfectly soft skin under his touch.

"I have a.. 'Special' job for you. You start tomorrow, and trust me..

You won't regret it."

* * *

Kuroko had left the clubroom about ten minutes later to gather his bearings, and was expected at the Host Club the next day to go through his training and briefing. The Host Club had decided to have a small meeting after Kuroko left, and the hosts sat around the largest table, Akashi at the head, as always.

"What's the meeting for? I want to go to the basketball courts," Aomine grumbled gruffly, tearing up a rose petal absentmindedly between his fingers.

"Yeah, I have a modeling shoot soon," Kise added, running a hand through his blonde hair, trying to fix it into place. His manager would dislike it if he came to the shoot looking so messy, despite the fact they always redid his hair anyway.

"I have the first chess club meeting today," Midorima said, and pushed his glasses up. ".. Not that I really want to attend, or anything."

"I need to go buy more snacks, Aka-chin~" Was all Murasakibara said.

"You all can wait for five simple minutes," Akashi replied sternly, his voice firm and commanding, and all hosts stopped their grumbling and obediently quieted. Despite Akashi being the smallest host out of all of them, he definitely had the most respect, and was the one who held the most leader positions- thus, they had a habit of listening to him.

"I wanted to talk to you all about Kuroko."

"What about Kuroko-cchi~?" Kise asked, immediately perking up with interest the second the bluenette's name was said. He imagined the adorable small boy, and internally squealed with happiness. He was too cute!

"I'm.. Interested in playing a little game surrounding him," Akashi started, his eyes full of mischief- he was also smirking deviously. "As you all know, every year the Host Club has been around, we always have an election and in the hosts' classrooms to decide who the yearly leader of the Host Club will be- and every year, I have dominated the votes."

The other hosts' eyes narrowed in slight annoyance at Akashi's confidence.

"Of course, I have no worries what this year's outcome for the votes will be, but I do have an inkling of how Kuroko will come to play in selecting the victor who becomes leader of the Host Club this year."

"What part does Kuroko play in this?" Midorima pressed, looking genuinely curious.

"Whoever gets Kuroko to fall in love with them first becomes leader of the Host Club," Akashi said bluntly, smirking. The redhead leaned back and watched the other hosts digest the surprising information, his eyes scanning their expressions with obvious amusement.

"H-How are we going to get Kuroko to fall for any of us, and how will we know if he loves us?" Kise asked, nervously. This seemed slightly drastic for Akashi..

"Your methods of getting Kuroko to fall in love with you are your own, something you must figure out individually," Akashi replied, and then smirked. "And.. I think a kiss, initiated by Kuroko himself, will show it fine. Because he's resisted all of our charms so far, I believe he is the ideal pawn for this game."

Murasakibara's eyes narrowed slightly, and he tilted his head. "Ano.. Won't Kuro-chin not approve of this game? He might quit the club~"

"That's why we don't tell him," Akashi answered, smirking. "How does this game sound?"

All of the hosts paused, beginning to mull it over.

Kise bit his lip. It wasn't that he was hesitating agreeing to the plan because he wasn't confident in his abilities, but what if Kuroko found out about the plan? Wouldn't he be upset or hurt, and quit the club? But on the other hand.. The power that came with being leader to the Host Club, and if Kise got Kuroko to love him, he'd have him all to himself.. And Kuroko didn't have to find out, did he..?

Aomine considered the well-thought out plan by their leader, and narrowed his eyes, scrunching his eyebrows together. He would gain the power of the leadership position, and complete his challenge to get Kuroko to fall in love with him at the same time- he was killing two birds with one stone. It was possible, and if anyone could do this, it was definitely him. He nodded with confidence, and grinned.

Midorima thought for a while. Of course the leadership position was a huge plus, but it would give him an excuse to get close to Kuroko. He was definitely interested in the beautiful, yet obviously smart and down to earth male. As long as he didn't let Kuroko find out about this game, it would all go according to plan. And Shintarou Midorima never lost anything, anyway. All of this would go according to his calculations, and he would be the victor.

Murasakibara tilted his head. It'd be bad if Kuroko find out about this game, wouldn't it~? But being leader would be so much easier. Though he respected Akashi, he didn't always agree with him, and this would help him make the Host Club into what he wanted it to be. Not to mention if he won, he could find out about Kuroko, who was so interesting.. And so small.. And so cute, and he smelled so nice..

All of the hosts voices came at the same time-

"I accept."

Akashi smiled, licking his lips.

"Perfect. We all start tomorrow."

* * *

REVIEW CHILDREN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, to reward you all for amazing reviews and support, here's the next chapter of Teiko Host High Club.**

**I've gotten 5k+ views! So, as a result of my extreme elation, enjoy this chapter with a little extra bit of fan service-**

**And, some of you have asked whether or not I'm making this Akashi/Kuroko, or Kise/Kuroko, or Midorima/Kuroko- and some have asked to vote on which pairing comes at the end.**

**Personally, I'm pretty bent on leaving it as indecisive GoM/Kuroko, but some pairings will be more prominent than others- and yes, I am a raving fan of Murasakibara/Kuroko and Midorima/Kuroko- so they won't be left out.**

**Thanks you guys! Continue to review, and you'll make me the happiest author out there! These constant updates will stop in six days when school starts again.. Thirty reviews, and I might just add in some 'special' fanservice.. ;3**

* * *

Kuroko had arrived at school quite early today, punctual on his second day, and was sitting at his desk in the back of the S-A Junior Classroom, drinking a small vanilla milkshake- school hadn't started yet and so he decided to brighten his usual slow, dreary mornings, his favorite drink would help him up.

Yesterday, he had joined the Teiko Host High Club, a restaurant like room where five handsome young classmates of his entertained young ladies- and sometimes men- of the school, and served them tea and snacks. It was pretty much a butler cafe, Kuroko mused, and he wondered what they would want out of him.

He wasn't tall and muscular like most of them were, and women didn't flock to him- he had almost no presence. The only thing Kuroko had going for himself was that he was extremely cute, but what woman would want a boyfriend to be shorter than her, and cuter than her? He narrowed his eyes as he sipped on his drink, feeling apprehensive. The money would be worth it, but what if he embarrassed himself when no one requested him..?

The blue-haired male gave a small sigh. His main worry was that these guys were just messing with him, to tease him. Who wouldn't to play around with the transfer student, who was coming here on a scholarship?

Normal students didn't yet know he was here on a scholarship, but the Host Club would be more than able to find out about it. After all, they also made up the Student Council, and he was sure they'd at least have access to the students of Teiko's payment records. Perhaps they had seen his transfer, recognized him, and decided to trick him and bully him, making him leave.

Kuroko paled, feeling horribly uneasy. The usually stoic and emotionless young male was fidgeting slightly, unable to cease his fears. He was already used to being discriminated against because he wasn't rich, and he didn't want a repeat of his first two years at Hantou Academy, his old school.

Deep in thought, the small male didn't notice the doors of the class opening, as five quarreling young men entered the room. Immediately loud squeals of adoration rose up into the air, as the women of the class and some of the more feminine males surrounded the five. Kuroko tuned them out, too deep in his own thoughts to notice the Host Club members being fawned over by their fans.

"K-Kise-sama, will you consider going out with me this weekend? There's this really nice romantic movie I wanted to see," a young boy asked, grabbing Kise's arm.

The blonde model looked down to the smaller male in front of him, his golden eyes reflecting warmth as he smiled, but underneath it all, everything was fake. The plain young male was one of his regular customers, he recalled, but most of his clients at the Host Club just seemed boring, and entertaining them was a chore.

The small male's dark brown eyes stared at him nervously, and Kise smiled warmly. "Sorry, but I can't. I've got a modeling shoot this weekend," he lied easily, his acting and facial expression so superb it didn't reveal any of his inner emotions.

"O-Oh," he said, melting at the beautiful smile Kise flashed. "Maybe next weekend," he said hopefully, and smiled as Kise just walked off out of the crowd.

"U-Uhm, Murasakibara-sama, I bought you some snacks," a different, shy young male said, holding out a bag of potato chips, in the newest flavor, to the tall, purple haired male. Murasakibara looked down to it with lazy eyes.

"Un. Thanks, then," the giant replied, muffled by the multiple pieces of candy in his mouth as well as the lollipop, as he accepted the snack, and shuffled his way out of the crowd, following Kise. ".. Ja ne~"

"M-Midorima-sama! Please accept this lucky item of the day! I.. I checked Oha-Asa, and for Cancers like you, your lucky item is.. Is.. a kiss on the cheek!" A young male piped up, his hands pressed against his heart in what seemed to be a cute gesture.

Midorima looked down to him, not at all effected by the other's blushing face. "I'll have you know, that I was already given my lucky item- so I don't need to accept your help," the green-haired male said, and walked away, ignoring the smaller one, who looked slightly dejected, but was still red that Midorima spoke to him.

"Aomine-sama," a small voice piped up from another small fanboy. His black, wavy styled hair flicked across his eyes, "W-Will you teach me how to play basketball? I-I'm thinking of trying out for the team, but I've never played before," he whispered timidly, biting his lip in an attempt to seduce the other.

"Go learn from one of the first-string benches," Aomine said flippantly, not effected by the dull charms of the other at all. "I'm way too busy to spend time teaching you, who probably doesn't have any raw talent at all." He walked away, hands in his pockets, leaving the other to lament.

Akashi was the last one up, about to walk away when an unnatural redhead stepped in front of him, green eyes flashing as he blocked the taller male.

"Akashi-sama, please accept my feelings," he said slowly, his voice slightly nasal but more feminine- too feminine for his own good. He wore his school uniform with the tie undone, the top three buttons on his collar undone, and his pants lower than supposed to be. Akashi sneered- he was going for fuckable? No one could pull that off.. Well, no one but a certain person in mind..

"Sorry, but I don't have time for a relationship, or to think about these things at this time," Akashi replied carelessly, moving to sidestep the smaller male, who determinedly blocked him from leaving yet again.

"Oh really? Because I'm sure you do. I saw someone in the Host Club yesterday, before all of us!" He exclaimed loudly, for everyone to hear. Akashi's eyes narrowed in sheer irritance, as the smaller male went on. "Is he the one that you love?"

"And so what if he is?" Akashi countered, making all of the GoM perk up- and Kuroko's eyes widened as he caught mention of him. He turned to the center of action, where the redhead faltered, letting Akashi move beside him and leave.

"T-This isn't the end, Akashi-sama! I'll be the one you love if it's the last thing I do!" He called through the classroom. It was a good thing the teacher hadn't arrived yet, or everyone would have been secured detention.

Akashi smirked as he walked through the desks, all the way to Kuroko- everyone's eyes widened, as because of his low presence, they hadn't noticed him earlier. The fake redhead trembled as Akashi spoke again. "Sorry, but that won't be happening. My dear Tetsuya is the only one I desire," he spoke softly, suddenly grabbing the smaller male's chin.

Kuroko's eyes widened- had Akashi searched up his profile during the student council and looked up his first name? And why was he pretending to have interest in him, just to tick off the other guy? Couldn't he just be honest?

Akashi's lips graced Kuroko's cheek, making everyone gasp, and the Host Club members all had their own horrible reactions- Kise promptly fell to the ground, Aomine's eyes widened, and he nearly ripped his pockets off his pants, Murasakibara choked on his candy, and Midorima's glasses cracked.

"A-Ah," the boy faltered, and, humiliated, ran out of the room.

Akashi smiled innocently and moved away from Kuroko, murmurs from the class running around the room as Akashi sat back in his desk, as if nothing had happened. Kuroko was as emotionless as ever, but inside, was trembling. Had he done this to humiliate him? Was this host club just to get him as embarrassed as possible, and then get him to leave? He knew it, he knew it..

Akashi looked from his desk, his eyes watching Kuroko carefully, as the teal-haired male stared straight ahead, seemingly unaffected by the display of affection.

The Host Club stared in disbelief and glared Akashi's way subtly, though they could do nothing to their leader. However, they knew that this was Akashi's first step in his plan to get Kuroko to fall for him.

* * *

After class, Kuroko Tetsuya had left as soon as possible to the lunchroom- he grabbed his small bento and immediately ran up to the roof, not wanting to run into any of his curious classmates. His lack of presence was made useful this time, as he hid himself away at the top of the building, trying to isolate himself.

Now all of his classmates were going to hate him. Akashi did this on purpose, Kuroko knew it. It was all just a plan to humiliate him, and now, he'd have to put up with this all for a whole year... No way he'd ask to drop out of school when his Aunt was working so hard to pay for the other costs of school..

The small bluenette bit his lip as he looked down to his plain bento, a Japanese flag bento, rice with a single ume in the middle, with some fried egg and vegetables. This was probably another thing to humiliate himself about. While his classmates ate four star meals, here he was with his own lunch, sitting alone because he was being noticed for all the wrong reasons.

Emotionless, dead eyes looked at the view from the roof, as wetness collected over his dark eyelashes. He was tired of being judged and made for a fool like this..

"Oi, is that you, Tetsu?" A gruff voice asked, and Kuroko immediately froze, then took a second to frantically wipe his eyes.

Aomine looked in surprise to the smaller male- was he wiping tears? The tanned male kneeled down to the other, who put his bento down, and focused on hiding his face from the taller male. "I-It's Kuroko," he managed to get out, shakily, though the bluntness and lack of feel in it was still there.

"Tetsu, what's wrong?" Aomine asked, ignoring the smaller male's protests, as he pulled his hands away. His breath faltered slightly as he saw the other's eyes were red from the tears building up, and Kuroko trembled, pushing him away.

"Something's in my eyes," he said blankly, managing to still and even his voice again.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Aomine said immediately.

Kuroko's eyes widened at his harsh words, and the tanned male's eyes narrowed. Despite his usually insensitive nature, Kuroko's tears stirred something up in him. "Tetsu.. Is this all because of this morning? Akashi didn't mean anything by it. It was just a way... A way to get rid of that annoying kid."

"Couldn't he have just told him off?" Kuroko asked blankly, trembling. "After that, everyone was staring at me, Aomine. And I hated it."

"Honestly, you got to get used to people staring and pointing if you're going to be in the Host Club," Aomine said, leaning back. "Maybe Akashi was testing you or something, and if he was, it's something like him to do. I'm sure he didn't want you to get so upset over it."

"I'm not upset," Kuroko said emotionlessly.

"Well, that's a good thing then. Show Akashi that you're not affected by the attention, and just keep going on," Aomine said coolly, looking to the emotionless Kuroko, who remained stone-faced.

".. Are you sure he's not just doing this to humiliate me?" Kuroko asked quietly.

".. He wouldn't do that to you," Aomine said honestly, his insides twisting for some reason. ".. I think he genuinely wants you to join the club. So do I and everyone else, but he just wants to see if you can handle it."

Kuroko looked blankly at the horizon. ".. I see."

"Anyway, don't let it bother you, Tetsua," Aomine said, after a small, awkward silence, and looked around as he began to stand up- then his eyes widened. "Is that all you're going to eat? You need meat in your diet if you're ever going to grow!"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed at the crack at his height, and his lower lip stuck out ever so slightly- almost as if he was pouting. Aomine's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened.

_C-Cute..!_

"I'm tall enough," Kuroko said, poking his bento with his chopsticks. Aomine regained his composure as he grabbed his own box, full of meats, and took a piece of sweet teriyaki into his chopsticks, grabbed some rice and veggies from Kuroko's bento, and prodded the smaller male's lips with the food filled utensil.

"Open," Aomine said, smirking slightly at the smaller male. He was insanely adorable, especially when he pouted. If he always made that face, Aomine would have to tease him like that all the time.

Kuroko's pout disappeared, and the same emotionless look reappeared on his face, but he obediently parted his soft, pink lips, as Aomine fed him.

He released the chopsticks from his mouth as Kuroko chewed, Aomine watching him contently. The rough and gruff young man was seemingly tamed by Kuroko, as he watched him contentedly, his stomach doing strange flips.

_W-What's wrong with me..?_

".. More," Kuroko said softly, snapping Aomine out of his thoughts. He gave a low chuckle, and a teasing smirk as he continued to feed the smaller male, only a quarter of his lunch finished when Kuroko became full.

"Awh, c'mon, Tetsu~ You won't grow if you only eat a little bit! You have to finish the whole bento."

"But I don't want to be a giant like you or Murasakibara.."

"G-Giant? Agh, you bastard..."

"Sorry, Aomine-kun."

"It's okay, I didn't mean it. You're not a bastard- Hey, you're not sorry!"

Laughter filled the roof, leaving students downstairs to wonder what was going on up at the roof. Yet all of the Host Club knew exactly what was happening- Aomine was getting a head start.

* * *

The classes of the day soon ended after lunch, everything seeming to turn into a blur. Kuroko was able to go without being noticed for the time being, until he checked his last class- PE. And all boys had it together- so he'd have the class with both Akashi, and the annoying redhead fan from earlier in the morning.

The small, teal-haired boy gave a sigh as he left his class, and headed to the gym lockers, where the track was. He had seen it yesterday and was able to find his way.

Not wanting to draw attention, he quickly changed at the locker rooms, finding his locker and putting his change of clothes in it, as he then locked it. The teal haired boy gave a sigh as he slipped his running shoes on. He had never been physically inclined- in fact, he had been sickly and weak at birth, and thus his abilities in sports were definitely lacking..

Kuroko left the changing rooms quickly, and made his way up the stairs to the track. The few people who managed to notice him didn't recognize him, or weren't in his class, so they didn't have a problem with him. Grateful, he walked up to the track and sat down at the benches.

"Ugh, it's so annoying to have Physical Education at the end of the day," a snide voice complained from a few feet away.

Kuroko looked up to find Midorima Shintarou walking towards him. Willing himself to lack his presence, the green-haired male didn't notice him, sitting right next to him on the bench as he re-laced his shoes. "I don't want to get tired and sluggish at the end of the day, right when I have the Club, and Student Council.. I didn't even get my lucky item of the day.."

"Hello, Midorima," Kuroko said quietly, not wanting to hear any of the green-haired male's secrets. It was better he reveal himself now rather than hear something he wasn't supposed to.

"O-Oh," Midorima jolted in surprise, and noticed the tiny male, slightly pink from surprise and embarrassment, as he turned to face the smaller boy. "It's you, Kuroko. How long have you been sitting here?"

"I was here before you, when you sat down," Kuroko said nonchalantly.

He had talked with Aomine a lot during lunch, and the other male, though seemingly rough, bad-mouthed, and slightly idiotic, was actually a personable guy. He admitted he had judged Aomine at first, but spending time with him showed that he was actually a kind person, and it was fun to be around him. Although he was a bit more nervous about talking to Midorima, he figured he couldn't judge a book by it's cover anymore.

"Oh, then I apologize for not noticing you earlier," Midorima said, bowing slightly, polite as usual. Kuroko was unaware of the green-haired male's anxiety- after all, he was to make Kuroko fall in love with him. ".. You're in my Physical Education class, I see.. Though I have no interest in sports other than basketball."

"I can't say the same thing," Kuroko said honestly. "Any sports to me are hard. As you can see, I'm not strong, and I'm not a runner either."

"Height also has a lot to do with it," Midorima said, oblivious to the fact height as a sensitive subject for Kuroko. "In many sports, if you're not tall, then you don't stand a chance. It's the reason many freshmen are not allowed into the basketball club."

"Come to think of it, all of you guys in the Host Club are pretty tall," Kuroko mused slightly, tilting his head. ".. How tall are you?"

Midorima's eyes widened at Kuroko's adorable appearance- the tilt of the head, the blank expression- yet it all strangely fitted him so well.. "I'm six feet four," he replied evenly, and pushed his glasses up, swallowing quickly. ".. I would be the tallest in the Host Club if not for Murasakibara's ridiculous height."

Kuroko nodded. ".. How does someone grow that tall anyway? Earlier, all he was eating was chocolates and sweets," he noted, frowning slightly. How was that fair? Kuroko ate his vegetables, and Murasakibara didn't- yet the purple haired male was nearly two meters tall, almost seven whole feet.

"Fate decides everything, I suppose. Man proposes, God disposes," Midorima said, his words seemingly crypted. "That's why I can only trust fate, yet at the same time, I can also try to influence it."

"That's why you're into horoscopes, isn't it?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Exactly. Checking my luck for the day helps to influence my actions. If I am told I have bad luck with Gemini, I refuse all customers who have that sign," Midorima explained, crossing his arms. "I also carry around my lucky item for the day, which is why I never miss a shot in basketball."

"What's your lucky item for the day?" Kuroko asked nonchalantly.

Midorima's eyes narrowed slightly. ".. T.. Today is the only exception in which I did not get my lucky item. Today's.. Today's lucky item for all Zodiac signs, is a kiss on the cheek," he explained, slight pink tinging his cheeks, and he covered a faked cough. "I.. I suppose I shall be fine without it, after all, my luck was guaranteed today anyway. Cancers are at the top of the luck list.."

"You're really superstitious," Kuroko said simply, watching as more students came from the steps, having changed already. "I thought you said you already got your item this morning, when all of your fans were by you."

Midorima stiffened up, as he adjusted his glasses, his blush fading away. "I lied, of course. I would not accept a kiss on the cheek from someone I just met.." He trailed off, pausing, as Kuroko's jaw tensed.

"A-Ah, I do apologize. I did not mean to say that so carelessly..."

"It's fine," the teal-haired male quickly replied, shaking his head. "At lunch today, Aomine told me it was probably just a test to see if I could handle negative attention from Akashi," Kuroko replied, looking away. "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Oh, so you two were on the roof," Midorima nodded, though something inside of him bristled knowing Aomine and Kuroko had been spending extra time together. "Everyone heard Aomine was spending time with someone, and immediately they assumed it was his new lover or something."

Kuroko unintentionally scrunched his nose up, looking half-surprised, and half-disgusted. "Being lovers with 'Ahomine'?" He questioned, and a small chuckle escaped his lips, "I'd rather not. I've just met him."

"Yet he seems to take a liking to you," Midorima spoke grudgingly, "He was laughing with you, and he doesn't laugh with anyone. If anything, he laughs _at_ people, and that hardly counts for anything, because he laughs at everyone."

"He must not be comfortable enough to laugh at me yet, because we've just met," Kuroko said dismissively, shrugging. "After all, you only truly reveal your colors with those that you're comfortable with."

Midorima raised an eye curiously. "So, you might be someone totally different- but I wouldn't know, because you barely know me?" He asked, intrigued by the other's obvious intelligence, as he leaned in slightly.

Kuroko only nodded. "But if you're not comfortable with anyone, then the way you act becomes who you are," he replied, holding the other's cold, and calculating gaze.

"I see," Midorima said, and leaned back, pushing his glasses back up as he stood up from the bench, dusting his clothes. ".. Anyway, the coach is coming, so we should probably start stretching. .. Not that I'm worried you'll get hurt if you don't stretch properly," he added, nodding slightly.

"I understand," Kuroko replied, a small ghost of a smile curling up at the ends of his soft, pink lips.

* * *

At the end of Physical Education, Kuroko took his time going to the locker rooms. Running laps as well as tennis practice for the day took a lot out of him, and he decided he wasn't in a hurry to go to the Clubroom. He stripped off of his clothes and packed them away and grabbed a towel, heading to the showers, where he turned on icy cold water- he preferred it more refreshing.

As water rained down his perfect, pale form, accidental eyes made contact with the water racing down Kuroko's beautiful skin, accenting his feminine curves and rounded hips. Surprised eyes gazed upon the perfect figure, full of both shock and sudden raw, wanting lust.

A tongue slowly ran over the perpetrator's lips, and a chuckle escaped him as Kuroko finished showering, drying himself off as he turned the water off.

He followed Kuroko to where the smaller male dressed, as he put his normal uniform back on. A certain green-haired host walked up, offering to walk him to the clubroom. The peeping tom smirked, chuckling lowly as he watched them leave.

_It's always more fun taking things that other people want.._

* * *

"Oh, there you two are, you're late," Akashi remarked from where he stood, arranging his host uniform. It was the regular school uniform without the black jacket, and a different tie with a small black apron. The redhead stared at Kuroko for a few moments, scanning his expression, before he turned back to his musings.

"Sorry, Akashi," Midorima replied, pushing his glasses up, as he took his jacket off. "It took us a little while to get back to the classroom- I forgot something there."

"Hmph, just don't let it happen again. We need to brief Tetsuya on his duties," Akashi nearly purred, eyeing Kuroko as if he were some kind of dessert. "Hurry and get into your uniform- Ryouta, Daiki, and Atsushi are in the kitchen pre-preparing the food," he explained.

Midorima nodded, throwing a cautious look to Kuroko as if to reassure him, and walked into the kitchen, catching the hint to leave.

Akashi looked to Kuroko and nodded, a playful smile on his lips. "So I see that you've passed the inspection, and you're beginning to warm up to the idea of unnecessary affection and attention," he spoke easily, fixing his tie.

Kuroko stared blankly at the redhead. "It took a while," he half-lied. He was sure he still wasn't used to that kind of attention, but..

"Good. You'll need that kind of experience with attention for this job, after all.. You'll be the new star of the host club," Akashi said, smiling. "Our manager of the club, as well as costume-designer for special occasions, is coming today to fit your costume for you. Then after that, you'll immediately start work."

Kuroko nodded obediently. "Alright."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors to the clubroom slammed open, to reveal a short young woman with pale pink hair and a fair complexion, wearing the Teiko uniform, holding a huge bag full of fabrics visible by the opening.

"Ahh~!" She squealed out, her bright red eyes sparkling in joy, "Sei-kun~! I'm here, where's the cute shota you promised me~?" She asked, bouncing over, as she ran and pinched the redhead's cheeks, much to his annoyance.

He feigned pleasance and pushed her hands away. "I've told you many times not to call me that, Satsuki," he said evenly, and looked to Kuroko. "There's your shota, now get him in his clothes without molesting the poor boy.." He trailed off, smirking slightly. "Kuroko, this is Momoi Satsuki, our manager, and costume designer."

".. Hello," Kuroko said evenly, and gave a low bow. He was just a few inches taller than Momoi, much to his dismay, but she only squealed.

"Eeeeh~!" She giggled, and wrapped her arms around the adorable boy, "Akashi-kun, he's even cuter than you described him as! Can I take him home? I think I'm in love!" She laughed, nuzzling her chest against Kuroko's cheek.

Unlike most boys his age, Kuroko was not enjoying the.. 'Special treatment.'

"You can't take him home, Satsuki," Akashi reprimanded her, making her finally let poor Kuroko out of the death hug, "He's mine. Property of the Host Club is property of mine, and I only want you to help him with his costume. Alright?"

The rosette pouted slightly, but nodded. ".. Fine."

Akashi nodded, smirking, as he looped his apron around his waist. "Then off to it- and bring him straight back here when you're done."

Satsuki nodded enthusiastically, and pushing some pink hair behind her ears, smiled brightly at the bluenette, who nodded emotionlessly in return. "Alright, Kuroko. Follow me to the kitchen, we can kick the others out while you change~"

The eager woman kicked open the doors, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara were immediately kicked out- literally- as the doors closed and locked behind them. Kise rubbed his rear with a pout, and the others began to stand up.

"Why is he changing in there? We're all guys, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said, chewing on a soft biscuit, crumbs getting on his uniform. The others nodded in agreement, and Akashi only smirked.

"It's better if we see him when he's done, as a surprise," Akashi said, his mismatched red and yellow eyes flashing almost.. mischievously.

"To be honest, Akashi," Midorima started, pushing his glasses up, "Will Kuroko really be popular? Despite the game in mind, I'm not sure if his presence is good for the club. Everyone thinks you, as well as Aomine are attracted to him. Perhaps that would delude from our current business- other than that, he isn't the most masculine. Would women other than Satsuki Momoi's type really be interested in him?"

"Keep in mind, though," Akashi countered, confident as ever, "That we're only gaining customers in the female population. Besides those annoying five boys that won't leave us alone, we've never had a single male client here. However, I believe Kuroko will be the key in getting us new business in the male department.."

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked gruffly, raising an eye, "Guys won't come for Kuroko, I mean.. Well, maybe, since he resembles a girl, a little bit, but that's all. Wearing the same clothes as us would just be.."

Akashi smirked. "They won't come for him dressed in a uniform like ours. But in a different one.." He tilted his head, his eyes still curiously scanning the other hosts, who still looked confused. Until Midorima's eyes widened.

"W-Wait, you can't possibly mean.."

Akashi only smiled deviously as the doors to the kitchen suddenly slammed open, Satsuki Momoi giggling as she skipped out of the door. "I'm done, all of you~! Dai-chan, you're going to love the costume~ So will you, Kise, and Akashi-kun!"

".. Ano.. I hardly believe this is suitable for school," Kuroko's usual quiet, yet still confident voice came out, wavering nervously. Satsuki suddenly moved out of the way to reveal Kuroko, in his costume, as jaws dropped, eyes widened, and blood gushed down from the hosts' noses.

Kuroko was there, in costume.

But it wasn't just _any_ costume-

Kuroko Tetsuya was wearing a French-maid uniform, with the stereotypical black puffy sleeves, short skirt, and high collar, with a frilly apron covered in ruffles, pink hearts surrounding the fabric and making it even cuter. The small male had a black lace headband on. He wore white tights under the short maid skirt, and black mary janes, with a blue sash, enhancing his eyes and pale skin.

Despite the female costume, he wore no wig- so it was easy to see he was a boy simply dressed up as a girl.

Kuroko tilted his head, staring at their reactions with innocent eyes.

Aomine was trying not to nosebleed all over the floor, his tanned skin bright red by now. Kise was internally screaming, about to go crazy and hug the death out of the adorable small blunette. Midorima was red all the way up to his ears, a thin stream of blood slowly falling to his lip, and Murasakibara could only stare, licking his lips as he again, wondered what Kuroko Tetsuya tasted like..

Akashi smiled as he walked forward, tilting Kuroko's chin up, licking his own lower lip. "It's perfectly suitable for school.. Don't worry your pretty little head, Tetsuya."

".. I suppose it's.. Peculiar," He choked out, swallowing, though poor Kuroko's pride was shattered to pieces. He knew this was some kind of secret butler club, where they sold their bodies, goddamnnit!

"It's to attract attention from the male population," Akashi explained sweetly, releasing Kuroko's chin from his grasp. "But don't worry- all you have to do is be yourself around them. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to, of course.. And you'll definitely attract attention, which means money."

"I understand," Kuroko said simply, in a deadpan, and Momoi suddenly squealed.

"Looks like all of the girls are here for the opening of the club~!" She giggled enthusiastically, and Akashi smirked.

"Now, get in the kitchen, Kuroko..

It's time for your grand entrance."

* * *

**Le fanservice. Enjoy it all!**

**Remember; 30 reviews for MOAR FANSERVICE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asfdghjklllllllll**

**You are all amazing. 100 views, and eighty-five reviews? Thanks, you guys! Here's another chapter of Teiko High Host Club, and with a splash of fanservice~!**

****Note: Changing rating from T-M. you can't have a T-rated fic in which Kuroko is a french maid OuO**

**Unf, and special thanks to DropOfFire for telling me about the title, messed up on that. Please review, it inspires writers!**

* * *

"Welcome to the Yearly Opening of the Teiko High Host Club," Momoi greeted with a dazzling smile, many girls looking to her with envy, and the males who had come out of obligation for the Student Council stared at her with adoration.

The pink-haired manager and costume-designer was the introducer for the Opening, standing in the middle of the clubroom. She had changed into a white, old French-style dress with roses painted on the thick fabric to match the French decor, and had a microphone in her hands to be able to speak over the loud mass of whispers coming from the students packed in the room.

"As I know you are all excited, I won't waste any time or stall anything," Momoi said innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Here are our hosts, everyone~!"

The five men of the Generation of Miracles, Student Council, and Host Club filed out of the kitchen, dressed in their uniforms. Akashi lead, followed by Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, and Kise last, girls swooning and the five young boys from the earlier morning squealing in happiness.

_"Eeeh~! Aomine-sama looked at me!"_

_"Ahh, Murasakibara-san is so handsome!"_

_"Midorima-sama is so badass, with his glasses!"_

_"No, Kise-sama is! He's such a sexy model~!"_

_"Akashi is the best, he's so charming!"_

Momoi smiled and pressed her finger to her lips, shushing everyone as the hosts filed in a line behind her. "Please be quiet, minna-chan~! As you all know, these are our hosts!

Akashi Seijuuro, also the President of the student council,

Midorima Shintarou, also the Vice President of the student council,

Murasakibara Atsushi, Secretary of the student council,

Aomine Daiki, Student Body Athletics Representative of the student council,

and Kise Ryouta, the Student Body Academics Representative of the student council."

The girls cheered in a high uproar, the males simply nodding with slight smiles. Most of the male population were okay with the Host Club, despite envying them at certain times, and they politely clapped along.

"But now, we have a very special addition to the Host Club to introduce," Momoi announced, over the cheering, making everyone's eyes widen in surprise and also excitement. The pink-haired girl giggled, blushing at the very thought of the amazing shota waiting back in the kitchen dressed as a maid.

"Please give a warm welcome to our newest member of the Host Club, Kuroko Tetsuya~!" Momoi announced enthusiastically, and a few moments passed as everyone waited to see the newest member of the club.

The doors opened slowly, and Kuroko walked through, holding a round tray over his front, a shy blush situated on his cheeks from going out in public wearing the female's costume. He was adorable as usual, and the shy, embarrassed look that he gave along with the soft blush was enough for everyone to reel back and squeal.

_"W-Woah, is that.. That's a boy!"_

_"Oh my god, he's so cute~!"_

_"I want to spend time with him!"_

_"No, I do!"_

Kuroko looked down, extremely embarrassed. Great- he'd be in the yearbook as the kid most likely to go to a strip club and cross-dress. But everyone else seemed to like it.. He looked up, but his gaze was caught by the redhead from the morning earlier.

The redhead's eyes narrowed and he scowled darkly, though Kuroko regained his usual emotionless face, hiding the blush by willing to ignore everyone else in the room. He ignored the redhead, and followed Momoi as she led him to the center of the room, where the Generation of Miracles stood.

"Kuroko-cchi," Kise cooed, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, as everyone began to talk. Kuroko didn't make a move to push Kise away, but a small frown played on his lips. "You're the cutest thing ever, Kuroko-cchi.. Can I take you home?" He asked earnestly, his eyes bright.

"Ne, you can't take him home," Murasakibara chided, plucking Kise off of the smaller male, running a large hand through Kuroko's silky locks, "If anything, I get to take Kuro-chin home~ I want to taste him, after all.."

"Don't even think about tasting Tetsu, or taking him home. He doesn't belong to any of you," Aomine snapped from where he stood, pushing Murasakibara's hand away from Kuroko's hair, "Just keep your hands to yourself, tch.."

"Now you're acting as if he belongs to you," Midorima muttered under his breath with distaste, looking to Aomine as he pushed his glasses up. "Don't be such a hypocrite."

"Oh, stop being so tsundere. You want to take Kuroko-cchi home, too, don't you?" Kise whispered harshly to Midorima, their small quarrel still unnoticed by the squealing fans, who were still gossiping about them all.

The green-haired male eye's widened in surprise, and red laced his cheeks as he pushed his glasses up again, to hide his blush. "Oh, please. Don't associate me with you all, you perverted barbarians," he said coldly, though his quivering demeanor was slowly breaking, much to the others' amusement.

Momoi interrupted the small spat by speaking over the whispering and chatting. "All of you guys, calm down now. Now that our introduction is finished, you can all order your tea and snacks, and pick the host you'd like~!"

Everyone filed into their seats at the tables of the cafe excitedly, and using the menu stands, put paper slips inside, with the name of the requested server they wanted. Akashi smirked, as he saw the first red tab, and waked over to his table.

"As soon as you see the black tab, that means you're wanted," Midorima informed Kuroko, who nodded, still slightly edgy towards everyone after their small fight earlier. Kuroko kept his eyes open and spotted a black tab, walking towards it.

It was a large table full of mostly males, but there was one girl sitting at the head.

"Oi, I don't see why we had to come here.. It's so girly. It's some big tea party," a man with dark hair grumbled quietly, looking put off. His black hair was covering his eyes.

A man with spiky dark hair and glasses gave a low grunt. "It's because Riko has some fetish for men in a butler suit," he muttered, looking uneasy with the decor.

The girl glared at him, narrowing her eyes as she put the menu down. "No I don't! I just wanted to check this clubroom out. We're seniors, and yet we haven't ever been here, how lame," she grumbled slightly, resting her hand against her head. She was the one who had put the black tab up.

A guy with a cat-like smile looked over to Kuroko. "Oi, guys~! It's that junior over there~!" He said gleefully, as Kuroko made his way over to their table.

"Hello," Kuroko greeted emotionlessly, giving a low, respectful bow, ( Frightfully unaware that the people behind him could see under his skirt ) "I.. I suppose I am your waiter today. How may I help you?"

Riko smiled at the adorable junior, blushing slightly as she cooed out. "Awh~! You can take our order. We want finger sandwiches and lots of green tea," she ordered, putting the menu down. The males looked towards Kuroko with a blush and coughed awkwardly, though Kuroko ignored them all.

"Alright, thank you for your order. I'll be back when they're done," Kuroko said, nodding, as he walked off to go to another table he noticed had a black tab sticking up. He was unaware that the Generation of Miracles were watching.

"He's quite good at his job," Akashi noticed, watching with an amused smirk.

".. I feel that the maid costume, though very attractive, might be a bit.. A bit distracting to the customers," Midorima managed to say without a blush, both of them looking to Kuroko, who was talking to a customer who couldn't keep his eyes off of the adorable junior.

"Just as long as they keep their hands to themselves," Aomine mumbled, crossing his arms as he joined the conversation, finishing serving two young girls who couldn't stop shrieking with delight.

"Why are you being so protective of Kuroko-cchi?" Kise asked, pouting, as he eyed the small boy running back and forth between tables. "You're supposed to make him fall for_ you_ first, not the other way around."

"He's my friend," Aomine muttered, crossing his arms.

"Since when?" Murasakibara asked, looming over them. He held a tray of tea in his hands nimbly, tilting his head slightly.

"We ate lunch together on the roof," Aomine replied, mumbling with reluctance. "Now he let's me call him Tetsu."

"That doesn't mean he's fallen for you yet," Akashi replied sternly, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, as he glared to Aomine. "Remember, he needs to initiate a kiss towards you- that's the signal he likes you."

"I never said he liked me," Aomine replied, though he shut his mouth just in case Akashi was in a particularly violent mood to anyone who talked back to him.

The Host Club watched the smallest of their group deliver food and take orders, also talking to the customers who were genuinely enjoying their company. Most of the males seemed smitten at the adorable boy, while the females were adoring over how cute he was, claiming they wanted to take him home as their little brother.

"Well, you were right about him being popular," Midorima said, shrugging slightly. "They customers are all asking for him."

"Oh, he surpassed me already~ I'm so proud," Kise said dramatically, clasping his hands together. The normally 'cool and collected' model was a blushing mess for the bluenette boy. Something that surprised everyone, though it was annoying. Kise didn't have feelings for anyone, so why was he so adoring of Kuroko? Was it just because of his cute demeanor?

"Don't act so popular, Kise-chin," Murasakibara said lazily, pushing the blonde's head, while looking slightly annoyed. The purple haired male pushed his face away when the blonde began to fake tears.

Akashi was about to pitch in to say something when his golden left eye suddenly glinted, noticing something out of the corner of his eye. In a flash, he had grabbed the wrist belonging to the person who dared to reach out to flip Kuroko's frilly skirt. The redhead stared darkly at the offender, whose eyes were wide with fear.

Kuroko turned in surprise, as Akashi smiled evilly. "Just what.. Do you think you were about to do?" He whispered, his voice chilling and cold as the cheerful, and warm aura of the room turned dark and cold.

"A-Akashi.. Akashi Seijuuro?" The pervert managed to get out, his fingers trembling in fear, "I-I.. I was trying to reach across the table and t-tap K-Kuroko to ask for some napkins, haha.." He stuttered, shaking uncontrollably.

"Tap him to ask for napkins, huh?" Midorima sneered, walking behind the redhead, his vice cold and hostile, "Seems you weren't reaching to tap on his shoulder."

"We don't permit anyone touching the hosts," Murasakibara said darkly, his purple eyes narrowing with pent-up anger. Everyone squeaked and moved out of the way, knowing that the fury of the tall male was almost deadly.

"I-I swear, I wasn't going.. I wasn't going to-"

"If you admit your mistakes, we won't send your ass to the hospital," Aomine interrupted, cracking his knuckles brutishly. His dark eyes narrowed in at Akashi's grip on the boy's wrist- it was so hard, his nails were digging into his skin, and.. was that blood dripping down on the floor?

"I swear, I wasn't.."

"That does it," Kise said, suddenly turned serious. He turned to the girls in the room, who were watching the action with wide eyes. He flashed a charming smile, and then a charming, yet dark, sullen look. "Ladies, please get this disgusting pervert out of the room."

The girls immediately squealed and complied, surrounding the poor boy. Loud screams and shrieks could be heard as the girls pulled him out of the room, not stopping until he was completely out of the club-building.

Momoi rushed over to Kuroko's side, her red eyes wide in concern. "Ah, Tetsu-kun, are you alright?" She asked, looking worried. Obviously, worried enough to give him a new nickname..

"I'm fine," Kuroko replied with a small nod. He turned to the other club members, looking emotionless, though on the inside was disgusted. ".. Thank you for helping me out. If Akashi hadn't seen that happen, it would have been very unfortunate." He gave a low bow of appreciation.

"No problem, Tetsuya," Akashi said, with a deep smile- though it looked like a smirk. He walked over, and tapped his cheek with his index finger. "Though I'd like a reward from you.. How about a kiss on the cheek?"

The Generation of Miracles' eyes widened in horror, and Kise stepped forward bravely, looking like a puppy begging for a treat. "I'm the one who used my fangirls to get the pervert out of the room, Kuroko-cchi! Don't I deserve a kiss, too?"

"I threatened him, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara piped up, eating a bar of chocolate that had seemingly appeared from no where.

"I pointed out what he was about to do- but don't misunderstand that I might want a kiss or anything," Midorima said quickly, pushing his glasses up as he hid his blushing cheeks from the others' view.

"I'm the one who threatened to send him to the hospital," Aomine muttered, but made sure it was possible for Kuroko to hear. Momoi pouted, and hugged Kuroko, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm the one who asked if he was okay~"

"Are you all insinuating I should kiss you on the cheek?" Kuroko asked blankly, internally wondering if they were teasing him again- but their genuine expressions were easily readable.

"No, I'm insinuating you should just kiss me on the cheek, and me alone," Akashi responded, glaring at Kise, who had started the chain. "After all, I used my Emperor's Eye to see that pervert, didn't I?"

"I-I.. I was just thinking you could give me my lucky item for the day," Midorima replied shakily, though he wasn't blushing anymore. "After all, I didn't get it for the day, and I'd rather have it from you than a stranger, like one of those fangirls.. So don't misunderstand what I mean, okay?"

"Well, I like horoscopes too," Murasakibara said absent-mindedly, finding the excuse from the very top of his head.

"Un!" Kise added. "Give us good luck for the day, Kuroko-cchi~!"

"The kiss from Kuroko only counts if it's on the lips, right?" Aomine whispered over to Akashi subtly, to which the redhead only nodded. It went mostly unnoticed, but Kuroko saw the gesture of whispering.

".. Are you really sure this is a good reward?" Kuroko asked incredulously, narrowing his eyes slightly, though, he was grateful for what they did..

"It's the best," Kise said, trying to convince the bluenette, eager like a dog.

Kuroko hesitated slightly, before he stepped forward. Calming his mind that told him not to, he gently leaned forward, brushing his lips against Akashi's cheek, and did the same for Kise, and Momoi. The redhead smirked knowingly, as Momoi and Kise began to squeal in delight and adoration together.

Murasakibara kneeled down so Kuroko could reach up on his toes to give the other a short peck on the cheek, and went to Aomine and Midorima, giving them each a small kiss on the cheek as well. Murasakibara looked content, a hint of pink on his cheeks, as he munched away on his chocolates, while Midorima hid his blush behind his hand, Aomine grunting, crossing his arms as he looked away, gulping.

"There," Kuroko said, backing away slightly. ".. Now, should we let the girls back in the club, right?"

Akashi nodded, smirking at how the others seemed so flustered and happy just by the small grace of lips or peck on their cheek. He turned to Kuroko and tilted his head. "Yes, we can let them back in, but we should ask them to hurry so we can close early today.. I think this was a bit overwhelming for your first try, no?"

Kuroko deadpanned. "I'll be fine. It didn't freak me out."

"It's okay," Akashi replied, determined. "I don't want to do much today, anyway. We have an early basketball practice after this, and we had to close early anyway," he explained, smiling almost innocently.

".. Alright," Kuroko said. "Should I change back to my clothes?" He asked, tilting his head. Truth be told, he was still extremely uncomfortable to wear the maid costume.

"You can change, go take a rest. Though get used to those clothes," Akashi said, smirking, as his eyes narrowed mischievously, "Because you'll wear them every day to the host club.. And your costumes will range from many different feminine types, all of them designed by Momoi."

The rosette woman smiled innocently, but was secretly in her mind, thinking of the many dresses and cute fashions she could get Kuroko to wear.

".. I suppose that in time, I'll get used to it," he said simply, remembering that this was for the money to help his aunt, and it was worth it. He nodded and bowed to the others, as Momoi followed him, to help him out of his costume.

Akashi smiled as they left, yet as soon as the doors closed, he turned to Kise with an evil smile plastered over his lips.

"Hehe.. Ryouta, fancy you asking for a kiss, right after I did.. You're so original.."

"E-Eeep! S-Stop, you look so scary, Akashi-cchi~!"

"Come here and accept your judgement, Ryouta..."

"HELP ME, MURASAKIBARA-CCHI! MIDORIMA-CCHI, AOMINE-CCHI-"

Loud screams rang out from the host club, and fangirls ran to the clubroom to make sure their precious Kise was okay- when they arrived, they had found the poor blonde on the floor, a bump on his head, with an angelically smiling Akashi.

Kuroko had decided to go straight home after the club, not wanting to see the others. He was still secretly embarrassed over the whole pervert thing, and the fact that he had kissed all of the Host Club as well as their manager on the cheek. He changed into his normal school uniform, packed his bag, hung his costume, and slipped out of the room while the others finished closing up the club.

Kuroko changed his shoes at the front gate and then headed out to the school's dorms across the street, not wanting to be noticed. He walked quickly, taking advantage of his lack of presence, and arrived at his apartment rather quickly. He took the elevator upstairs, went into his room, locked the door, and collapsed on his bed. He was tired after such a long, eventful day, but he still had something that he needed to do.

* * *

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san!"_

_"Huh? Tetsu, what are you doing here? It's still so early~!"_

_"Were you excited?"_

_"Un, un! Today's my birthday.. I'm gonna be five years old!"_

_"Oh, so old, Tetsu."_

_"Hey! Otou-san is older!"_

_"I was just kidding, silly~ Come over here!"_

_"No, that tickles, Otou-san!"_

* * *

"Dear mother and father," Kuroko spoke quietly, as he took out a piece of paper and pen, beginning to write his daily letter to his parents,

"Things in Teiko Academy seem okay now. It's much better than Hantou, though no one knows I'm on scholarship yet.."

* * *

_"Here's your special birthday gift, Tetsu."_

_"Nee, what is it, Okaa-san?"_

_"It's a very special fountain pen, that your great-grandfather used to sign the contract that married he and your grandmother. It has lots of sentimental value to us, and it was given to us by your grandpa."_

_"Really? It's so pretty.."_

_"Yes, Tetsu, it is. So when you want to write something really important, you can use it. Okay?"_

_"Un, okay! Thank you, Okaa-san, thank you, Otou-san~!"_

_"Yes, of course. Now, we have to go out, and we're leaving you with your cousin for the night. We'll be back tomorrow night- okay?"_

_"Okie!"_

* * *

"I joined this club with a bunch of rich kids," he read out, as he wrote, the fountain pen in his hands leaving beautiful, graceful words. "They seem nice, but I can't help but wonder if they're making fun of me.."

* * *

_"O-Okaa-san!"_

_"Huh? Tetsu, why are you crying?"_

_"I miss you and Otou-san!"  
_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll be home soon.."_

_"Please hurry! I want to see you!"_

_"Yes, we'll hurry.."_

* * *

"I don't want a repeat of Hantou," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "I've got a lot to think about.. School, but also poor Aunt. I'm afraid that she's working too hard to pay for my other school expenses, as well as her own living..."

* * *

_".. Yes, I understand. Goodbye."_

_"C-Cousin? Who was that on the phone?"_

_.._

_.._

_"Cousin?"_

_"Tetsu, your mom and dad were.. Were speeding home on the highway, and it started to rain. There was a.. a big accident, and... They're not coming home."_

_.._

_.._

It's all my fault.

* * *

"Anyway, I miss you both.."

Kuroko bit his lip as hard as possible, as salty drops of water fell to the small piece of paper. He quickly folded it, put it into a small envelope, and kneeled under his bed, taking the chest from it's hiding place.

Tears still raining down his face, he gave no expression but his normal deadpan, dropping the letter into the chest, which was already full of envelopes addressed towards his parents, the late Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko.

"I love you, Mom and Dad."

He pushed the chest back under the bed, unaware he was even crying.

"I.. I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of Teiko High Host Club! Thanks for reviewing, and all of the positive feedback~!**

**I don't know if any of you realized, but Kuroko has a similar past to the main character of Junjou Romantica :3 **

**Without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of Teiko High Host Club! Review, please~!**

* * *

Kuroko woke up before his own alarm clock, realizing he had fallen asleep after finishing his letter. His eyes had opened, and he realized he had probably lay down on the ground after putting his letter in the chest, and fallen asleep.

The blue-haired male winced. Now he had sharp neck pains, not to mention his horrible and unexplainable bed-head was ten times worse.

The small bluenette walked into the tiny bathroom of the dorm, turning on the water and letting it stream into the basin, washing his face. The mirror showed his messy hair, skin that was more pale than usual, and the slight bags that were under his eyes. He finished washing his face, water dripping down his skin, and he stared at his haggard appearance emotionlessly.

It was probably due to the fact he had fallen asleep crying along with his stress, caused by school. He didn't understand why everyone thought he was so cute, so pretty. He was just a blank canvas, an emotionless face.. What was so attractive and appealing about that?

Kuroko dried off his face and began to brush his teeth, letting foam drip from his soft lips carelessly. He was feeling sluggish this morning, and especially tired.. And a headache was coming on. He rinsed out his mouth when he finished brushing, and grabbed his comb, grimacing.

Thus began the daily fight between Kuroko and his bed-head.

After twenty minutes of combing and gelling, Kuroko had only managed to get a few major cowlicks down from their position of sticking up. With a frown, he figured it was sufficient enough. He took his shirt off, putting his white blazer on and his coat, and added his tie. He put on his black pants and belt, and made sure he looked neat enough to pass his bed-head off. Then, he grabbed his bag, and his pre-made bento, and headed out from his small dorm room, locking it behind him.

He had the Host High Club again today.. He closed his eyes.

Maybe it was better if he had just joined the art club. Sure, he was perfectly fine with Aomine- probably, he could even call them friends, which secretly made Kuroko happy. He had never had friends since preschool, when the first person who ever noticed him, Ogiwara Shigehiro moved away, and had been alone since then. But Aomine seemed kind despite his idiotic and sometimes violent tendencies. In some cases, he even reminded Kuroko of Shigehiro..

But if the Teiko Hosts were playing with him and trying to embarrass him, then so was Aomine, which was the sad thing.

He moved through the gates of Teiko, flashing his student ID to the security guards, and made his way into the schoolyard. Although his presence was still low, most kids who saw him immediately broke out into whispering, gossiping about the newest addition to the host club, the cross-dressing wonder, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko frowned slightly, but the attention didn't bother him as much as it used to. It was better than the whole female population staring at you after Kise Ryouta commanded them to kill the man who dared try to flip your skirt.

The small bluenette made his way through the early morning crowd, a few girls and guys laughing or giggling and staring at him, with blushes, or suave looks. He only glanced at them with his usual blank eyes and ignored them, but that didn't stop them from trying to speak with him.

He was doing his best to avoid the approaching students when someone bumped shoulders with him. Kuroko looked upwards, recognition dawning on him, as golden eyes stared back into his own blue ones.

"Kuroko-cchi?"

"Ah, Kise-kun," Kuroko replied with a small nod, and Kise flashed a huge, dazzling grin to the smaller male, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the gossiping girls and boys around him.

"Sorry, I just didn't want everyone around," Kise replied, as he pulled Kuroko behind a classroom. The blonde, as usual, was handsome, wearing his school uniform with a messy, yet cute style of bedhead- unlike Kuroko's wild one.

"Ah, Kuroko-cchi! Your hair is so messy.. Did you forget to comb it?" The blonde asked, reaching his hands out to begin to flatten the bluenette's silky locks. Kuroko pushed his fingers away, a small ghost of a frown on his lips.

"I combed it for a while, Kise-kun. I just have terrible bed-head," he replied, trying to flatten it himself. "Anyway, let's not discuss my bed-head. Is there something you wanted to see me about?" Kuroko asked, slightly irked. Something about Kise had always rubbed him the wrong way..

"I just wanted to talk to you, Kuroko-cchi," Kise replied, a small pout gracing his features, as he suddenly latched onto the bluenette's arm. "And I wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay after what happened yesterday.."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Kuroko deadpanned to the blonde clinging on to his arm.

"Well, it was your first day in the club, and there was the whole incident with the pervert.." He trailed off, and suddenly remembered Kuroko's kiss on his cheek. He blushed, suddenly feeling giddy.

"You got rid of him, so I'm fine," Kuroko replied evenly, firmly, yet gently pushing Kise off of him. "Besides, you don't have to baby me and ask if I'm okay. People will start to think something is happening if you take me away like that."

"So cruel!" Kise replied, sliding off of Kuroko's arm, "You don't want to associate with me that much? I'm hurt, Kuroko-cchi-"

"I don't like you," Kuroko replied blankly, causing Kise's eyes to widen.

"You act much too immature for your age, and are always bothering me. You only stick to me because of my appearance, which I honestly still do not get, and you're everywhere you go," Kuroko began to speak, his voice blank, yet his words sharp enough to stab through Kise's heart. "You pretend to like everyone, but when you truly don't, it comes as a shock to others, which you think is normal, though you don't think of the consequences others feel because of you."

Kise trembled as he listened, his heart wrenching. Kuroko.. Had noticed all of this, and didn't like him because of it? How.. Somehow, he felt water glazing over his eyes, and wondered what this foreign emotion was. Sadness over being.. Rejected..?

"And the thing I don't like about you most.. Is your smile."

Kise's eyes widened and he stared at Kuroko, a single tear rolling down his cheek, his body quivering and trembling.

"You hand it out to everyone, even when you're not even truly happy. I've known you for two days, and I can see it clear. Your smile is fake," Kuroko said blatantly. "You hand it to your fangirls, but it never truly reaches your eyes. You curve your lips, but you aren't even happy."

* * *

_"C-Cousin?" The small, younger version of Kuroko asked, tugging on his older cousin's shirt. The taller male had begun to cry, dropping the phone on the floor. "What do you mean, they're not coming back.. What happened to Otou-san and Okaa-san..?"_

_".. They.. They're dead, Tetsuya.."_

_He had dropped his doggie plush on the floor._

_"W-What..? C-Cousin..!"_

_"They're not coming back._

_They're dead._

His life after that, was full of fake smiles.

* * *

"Kise-kun.. Don't smile at me if it isn't even genuine."

With that, the bluenette emptied his system of his true feelings against the blonde, and left for his next class, leaving Kise Ryouta utterly shocked. The model held his heart, fingers clenching his shirt as hard as possible. his lips and fingers trembling as tears continued to drop down his cheeks.

Why did the sudden confrontation from Kuroko make him feel this way? It was shocking, but he knew that everything he said was true- but why did it make him feel so empty, as if he was dying?

Why did Kuroko affect him this way..?

* * *

Kuroko was unable to be seen through the whole class session, despite how Kise looked for him desperately. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi all knew something was up when school started and Kuroko was unable to be seen. He was using his lack of presence to avoid their stares.

Kuroko was hiding away in the back of the room, listening to the lesson quietly. He knew the other hosts had been looking for him, but he wasn't in the mood to speak to any of them- especially a certain blonde.

He felt he had been perhaps, too blatant with Kise, but it had been irritating Kuroko ever since he had met the blonde, and he needed to say it. But as he left the scene, knowing he had caused the blonde to cry, he realized what he did was, ultimately wrong. He knew he should apologize and decided to do it during lunch.

Once the morning lesson ended, Kuroko followed Kise out the door, his small bento in his hands. Using his low presence, he followed the blonde model, avoiding the other members of the host club.

He had expected someone popular like Kise to eat at the cafeteria surrounding girls, but Kuroko had followed Kise all the way to the school garden. The bluenette was surprised to see he had sat down on the bench to eat, somewhere secluded, rather than somewhere surrounded by people. Kise seemed so social, but then again it was fake.. It was just another reminder of how people were only themselves when they were alone, reminding Kuroko of his earlier conversation with Midorima at Physical Education yesterday.

_"But if you're not comfortable with anyone, then the way you act becomes who you are."_

Kuroko shook off the words he himself had spoken earlier, and quietly opened his bento, still avoiding Kise's notice. He popped the lid open off of his bento, grabbed a ume and some rice, and as Kise opened his mouth to say something to himself, shoved the bite of food into his mouth.

Kise's eyes widened, realizing Kuroko was there, and blushed slightly as he chewed and swallowed, as Kuroko retracted his chopsticks.

"Kuroko-cchi?" Kise asked, looking up to the small male in front of him.

"I want to apologize for being rude," Kuroko said calmly, still expressionless. Though it was in his nature to be carefully blunt, he shouldn't have done so with someone he had just met. It was uncalled for, and it was just like how Kise mistreated others he didn't like suddenly. Kuroko didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"No, I need to-"

Kuroko instantly stuffed another bite of rice and pickled vegetables into Kise's mouth, effectively shutting him up again.

"Let me finish," Kuroko interrupted, blankly. ".. I shouldn't have spoken my thoughts like that. I was simply bothered by what I spoke of because it reminded me of.. Someone I knew before, yet it wasn't my business to blurt it out like that to someone who did nothing wrong. And thus, I apologize for my actions."

Kise chewed, and grabbed his bento, shoving a piece of tamagoyaki into Kuroko's small mouth, surprising the bluenette. The blonde flashed a smile- but this time, it was genuine, and it reached his eyes.

"Don't apologize, Kuroko-cchi," Kise said, watching the smaller male. Kuroko still had the tamagoyaki in his mouth, and slowly began to chew. ".. You made me realize that I do fake smiles, but it's because I'm a model. I have to do that all the time, and it just became natural to me.."

"The only thing that made me really sad was when you told me you didn't like me so bluntly," Kise admitted, putting his chopsticks and bento down.

"Of course I don't like you," Kuroko replied, swallowing the egg. "I just met you three days ago. I can't like you so quickly, Kise-kun. Don't be dense."

"But I like you already," Kise said quickly, grabbing onto Kuroko's hands with his own, entwining their fingers tightly. "It all started when I first met you, Kuroko-cchi, and you didn't fall all over me like the other girls and boys."

"So you like me because I didn't fall in love with you?"

"No," Kise pouted slightly, holding the smaller male's hands close to him. "I like you because you're different."

".. Well, I can't say I like you just yet," Kuroko said innocently, thinking of it in a platonic sense. However, he didn't remove his hands from Kise's. "But.. You're certainly different as well."

Kise's eyes widened, and he grinned widely. "R-Really?" He suddenly grabbed the smaller male into a huge hug, wrapping his arms around Kuroko. "Ahh~! That makes me so happy, Kuroko-cchi!"

"It wasn't a compliment," Kuroko said, blankly as usual, though he was amused inside.

"Well, it is to me!" Kise replied, nuzzling their cheeks together.

The rest of their lunch break was spent with Kise rambling on and on, but smiling genuinely, and Kuroko simply listening, though a ghost of a smile on his lips was able to be seen.

_"I like it better when you smile, Cousin.. But I want your smile to be real."_

* * *

After school, Kuroko entered the clubroom quietly, seeing only Akashi and Murasakibara already there. Upon entering, a vanilla square was shoved into his mouth by the purple-haired giant, and Akashi smiled pleasantly, both of them already changed into their butler-host costumes.

"Tetsuya, go change," Akashi singsonged, his eyes flashing mischievously. "Momoi couldn't come to the club today, but she dropped off a new costume for you to try out today.. And I'd like to have you wear it today."

Kuroko frowned slightly at the look in Akashi's eyes, and swallowed slightly. ".. May you tell me what kind of costume it is..?"

Akashi's eyes seemed to glow, an amused smirk gracing his lips. ".. To honor the new school year, you'll be wearing a version of the mascot's costume."

Kuroko let out a small breath of relief. A mascot costume was way better than a maid dress, and he was sure this way he could at least hide his face. Quickly, while enjoying the vanilla candy, he moved to the kitchen to change, and his eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Murasakibara turned to Akashi. "Nee, Aka-chin... Mou, what kind of costume did Momoi make? It's hard for a giant panther-cat costume to attract any customers, right..?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Akashi smirked. "I'm sure you'll like it, Atsushi..."

Midorima entered the club next, holding his school bag. He had just finished advanced math, and began to change into his costume, taking his blazer off, as he greeted both Murasakibara and Atsushi silently. Aomine wasn't too far behind him, having finished his regular Algebra lesson not too long ago.

"Where's Kise?" Aomine questioned, a usual scowl painted on his face after a long day of numbers, homework, and tests.

"He's probably getting through his crowd of fans," Midorima answered, pushing his glasses up as he tied his apron on. "Hmph. Sometimes, I don't know how he tolerates his life. With a lack of privacy and space, I'm surprised he hasn't gone senile yet.."

"Mido-chin is just jealous he doesn't have fans like Ki-chin~"

"N-No, I'm not!"

"Oh please, you're totally jealous, tsundere."

"Aho-mine, I am not tsundere."

"You damn megane-freak..!"

"Minna-cchi~! I'm here~!" Kise interrupted the small spat, throwing the door open, his eyes bright and gleeful. Everyone's heads snapped towards the blonde male, looking surprised at how exuberant he was, even more so than usual. It was as if he was radiating sunshine and bright flowers.

".. He's happy, and it's annoying," Midorima mumbled, tapping his shoe against the floor as he crossed his arms.

"It makes me want to pummel Ki-chin," Murasakibara said absent-mindedly.

"Why are you so happy, Ryouta?" Akashi asked, raising an eye with a deep smile, though it was glowing dark aura. Kise didn't seem to notice, flashing a bright grin as he turned to the redhead, shedding his coat.

"Because!" He exclaimed gleefully, "I spent the whole lunch time eating with Kuroko-cchi, and we talked about our feelings!" Kise drawled happily. "He fed me (Though.. It was to shut me up), Said I was different in a good way (.. Hopefully), and we laughed a lot~! We even held hands~!" Kise swooned, adoration and affection evident in his honey gold eyes.

Everyone else was silent.

Akashi smiled evilly, narrowing his eyes, as he swiped a pair of scissors out of his pocket. ".. You.. Held hands with Tetsuya?"

Murasakibara stared, chocolate half-way in through his teeth. "And he fed you willingly? And not me..?"

"You.. Talked about your feelings?" Midorima whispered, deathly pale, his glasses cracking.

"And you laughed a lot.. With Tetsu?" Aomine finished, echoing the blonde. His fists clenched and all four began to advance on the poor blonde.

"E-Eh? Minna-chi, why are you all coming so close? A-Akashi-cchi, you're awfully close with those scissors," Kise stuttered out in fear, backing into the corner and falling into a curled up position.

"N-Noooo! Not the face-"

The kitchen doors opened as if on cue, and Kise comedically smiled while sobbing, his soul floating up from his mouth waving a white flag. All heads turned to see Kuroko's head peeking out from the doorway, his usual deadpan now a frown.

".. Does Momoi think I'm a girl, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled deviously. "Just come out, and put _all_ of the costume on."

Kuroko stared for a few moments before coming out behind the doors, all of the hosts' eyes widening and blood rushing to their faces. Kise's soul promptly returned back to his body, as the blonde had a huge nosebleed.

The poor bluenette was wearing an adjusted costume of a panther's, the mascot of Teiko High. He wore a black, long sleeve dress, with fur white trimming on the wrist, and the skirt was short and teasing with the same fur. Black and white striped tights clad his thin, shapely legs, and small, white, paw-like boots clad small feet. White fur gloves were over his small hands, and a white and blue collar surrounded his neck, a ribbon and a bell on top. A cat tail swung from his rear, and Kuroko reluctantly put the cat ear-headband on.

"Tetsuya.. You forgot the nose and whiskers," Akashi purred, his eyes glowing.

Kuroko blanked, handing him a small compact of black makeup. The redhead smiled pleasantly, grabbing it, and drawing on a small nose for the bluenette, along with three symmetrical whiskers.

"O-Oi, Tetsu.. Are you really okay with doing this? It's a little.." Aomine started, his breath choked up in his throat, and a slight redness appeared on his tan skin.

"It's embarrassing," Kuroko replied blatantly, looking away from their stares. He pulled away from Akashi's touch, moving a few steps back. ".. How is this a panther? I look like one of those Halloween cats."

"I'm sure that people will recognize you as a panther," Akashi said, innocently smiling. "I think it's a perfect costume, of course."

"I-It.. It's very well made," Midorima added, blushing bright red. He pushed up his glasses in a futile attempt to hide his bright red cheeks, and Murasakibara stared quietly, eating a pocky.

"Nee.. I really want to taste Kuro-chin now.."

"That's hardly appropriate. I am not edible," Kuroko blanked, and stood silently, making everyone wonder if he was really innocent enough to miss the innuendo standing there in blinking lights. Kise broke the silence, leaping over to Kuroko happily, his golden eyes wide.

"Kuroko-cchi~! You're so cute," Kise squealed, running his hands through the bluenette's hair. "Will you be my kitty?" He asked, eagerly, and suddenly began to absent-mindedly rub behind the bluenette's real ears, right under his jaw.

To everyone's shock, Kuroko unconsciously let out a purr.

Aomine fell completely backwards, holding his nose in a futile attempt to staunch the blood shooting from the poor boy's system at the noise the bluenette had just made. Midorima was completely red and speechless, his cracked glasses slipping off of his face and shattering on the floor, and Murasakibara's snacks fell to the ground, the pocky hanging from his mouth all snapping down as the purple haired male gritted his teeth, his grey-purple eyes wide.

Akashi watched, seemingly amused.

Kise stared silently, and then slowly, rubbed Kuroko behind the ears again, the whole room quiet to make sure that none of them had imagined what they heard.

Again, the bluenette purred, involuntarily closing his eyes.

..

..

3.

2.

1.

"SO CUTE, KUROKO-CCHI~!" Kise shrieked out, grabbing Kuroko in his arms and nuzzling their cheeks together in utter adoration. "He purrs like a real cat, too! Uwaaaah~! That's too cute! It's settled, I'm taking him home!"

"Sorry, you can't," Akashi said, pulling the blonde male off of Kuroko. He flung Kise off, and sat down, pulling Kuroko into his lap, his eyes dangerously flashing. His fingers tugged at the collar on Kuroko's neck, his other hand petting him, making the bluenette give soft mews. "Read it and weep."

Midorima squinted, his eyesight terrible without his glasses, and paled in shock. "P-Property of S-Seijuuro Akashi? How is that appropriate? Or fair? N.. Not that I want to take Kuroko home, either, don't misunderstand.."

"Un.. But I want to take Kuro-chin home," Murasakibara drawled, lifting Kuroko up off of Akashi's lap, with narrowed eyes. Akashi glared, but the purple-haired giant only held him up so Kuroko looked him in the eyes. "Neko-chin, want to come home with me and let me eat you~?"

"That demeanor is not appropriate for school," Midorima choked out, completely red, leaning against the table for support.

Aomine grabbed the smaller male away from Murasakibara, turning the pet-hold into a bridal-style, his eyes narrowed. "None of you get Tetsu, you sick perverts!" He replied snarkily, the bluenette deadpanning. "If anything, I'm taking him home. He's my friend, and I know him the best."

"I hardly believe I'm going home with anyone," Kuroko replied, narrowing his eyes. He jabbed Aomine's sides, making the tanned male give a grunt, and drop him on his feet, and turned to them. ".. And stop petting me."

"But the noises you make are so cute," Kise whined, causing all of them but the unbreakable Murasakibara and Akashi to blush red.

"It just tickles," Kuroko replied, blankly. ".. Now, shouldn't we open up the club?"

Akashi smirked slightly. ".. Yes, I suppose we should. Ryouta, Daiki- Go open up the doors, and Tetsuya, come to your master."

Kuroko stared blank-facedly. "I'm a panther, not a house cat."

"Well, you're a panther with an owner," Akashi replied, his eyes flashing dangerously. The rest of the members of the host club watched, as they slowly began to open up the doors to the club, girls waiting at the entrance, Aomine blocking them.

".. I don't think this is right for school."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "Ah, you're right. What was I thinking?" He asked sweetly, and stared for a few seconds before the smaller male moved away to stand next to Aomine.

The tanned male waited a few seconds before letting the girls in, and they all filled in to sit at their respective seats and tables. Surprisingly, there were many males in the crowd, all of them blushing and ogling Kuroko, much to the hosts' annoyance. One particular male lingered watching the other, and smirked almost deviously, though it went unnoticed by all but a perceptive redhead and the ever-aware Midorima.

"Who is that," Midorima wondered silently, ignoring the many girls who fawned over him for missing his glasses.

The silver-haired male who watched Kuroko closely only smirked at Midorima, before going back to his tab and placing a black mark on the stand.

Kuroko moved to tend to the silver-haired male, who only played innocent and ordered tea, talking to him with, what Midorima knew was, mock kindness. He was strangely familiar.. Was he on the basketball team? Oh- he was one of the first-string benchwarmers, and was in the track team, as well.. The green-haired male stared for a while, trying to get rid of the nasty feeling he felt deep in his gut, but ignored it after a while.

Little did he know, ignoring this certain man perhaps wasn't the best idea..

* * *

After an hour and a half of working with customers, the hosts had closed up the club and were changing out of their costumes. Kuroko was in the kitchen changing, and Akashi smirked at them, gesturing for them to come close.

"All of you, meet me in the park tomorrow morning, an hour before school. Let's have a talk," Akashi said simply, leaving no more openings for discussion, and finished changing out of his clothes, leaving the clubroom.

".. Wonder what that's about," Aomine mumbled, hanging his apron in the small closet on the side of the room.

None of them seemed to notice the small tick in the room, hanging right on the side of the gold-framed painting of Paris. The metallic bug was switched on, used for peeping in and listening on others' conversations.

A certain white haired male was smug.

Thursday morning in the park, at six o'clock in the morning? That would be easy.

_It was worth it, for something so valuable to other people.._

* * *

OOH, sinister plot development.

Urgh. Don't mind the slight innuendoes here. Euhehehe.

Drop in a review~!


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter of Teiko Host High! Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy with my other stories. Thanks for all the kind reviews and your support!  
**

**NEWS!**

**If any of you guys are artists on Deviantart or Pixel or Zero-chan, or any art websites like that, and read my stories, it'd be amazing if you could do some fanart for them! One of the best writers I've encountered here, who has an amazing story herself, was kind enough to make a lineart drawing for this fic! It was recently colored, and it's now the cover for this fic! I want to use it as the story-picture very badly, so if you can make good art, be sure to PM me a link to it! I'll look it over, and if I like it, it can be the cover picture! ^^**

**By the way.. That author is Nostacholy. Her amazing story is called, 'Love diary towards marriage.' If you like AkaKuro and GoM/Kuroko, then do check it out! It's absolutely amazing, and I love it so far! :)**

**By the way- another story you should definitely check out is Forbidden, by The Eternal Empress. It's GoM/Kuroko, and beautifully written at that. Definitely one of my favorite fanfictions!**

**Anyway, getting back to the A/N, thank you all for your wonderful support. It feels great to write when everyone is supportive and enthusiastic.. I can't thank you all enough. If you ever want some great Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction, check my Favorites section, by the way. More than enough great writing to catch your fancy over there~!  
**

**Warning: Uses of offensive words and slang for Gays. :( Haizaki is a homophobe, (Though he feels an attraction to Kuroko because he is close to the Host Club) by the way- so expect some nasty stuff from him. Also, this is where the plot really picks up, so pay attention to every little thing!  
**

**Please review this chapter if you like. Thanks~!**

* * *

"Ah, I can't believe Akashi-cchi is getting us to come into the park at such an early hour," a loud, childish voice came from a young blonde male. Kise Ryouta was currently walking through Teiko's beautiful park, that was used for baseball and softball tournaments, as well as a track field for running. There were some benches set up on the side where Kise knew Akashi would want to meet. He dirtied his clean white running shoes while walking towards the benches in the soft, red dirt.

It was currently six o'clock, and Kise was coming by the park for his meeting with Akashi Seijuuro and the other members of the Teiko High Host Club. A certain silver-white haired male listened closely from where he had positioned his radio-device. Haizaki Shougo, famed playboy of Teiko and one of the first string benchwarmers, put to rest on his Basketball season by the famed Generation of Miracles, was sitting a ways way from the park. He had planted another listening device under the park table. It was small as a ladybug, and not even the 'perfect prodigy' Akashi Seijuuro would be able to detect it.

Haizaki was famously known throughout the school for being a delinquent, and what he was planning now would only boost his title through Teiko. The silver-haired teen was a true delinquent. Even the teachers feared him. He was known for his violent tendencies and fights around school, his cussing in class and blatant rudeness and terrible disrespect for teachers, his way of seducing the female body to fall at his feet, and his prowess in sports but lack of academic drive. He was every teachers' nightmare student, standing in the body of an attractive, light-skinned, white-haired boy.

However, the only people who did not fear him in Teiko were the famed Host Club, also known as the Student Council as well as the basketball prodigies- the Generation of Miracles, the five most well-known students on campus, even better known than him.

And that just _pissed_ Haizaki off.

Haizaki had been in the basketball team along with the Generation of Miracles before they were so popular. He had been teammates with Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Aomine Daiki. They had been the first-string players of the Teiko basketball club, and were highly esteemed in the school. Sure, Akashi's bossy attitude had gotten him pissed before, Midorima's freaky obsession with horoscopes was weird, Murasakibara's tall height annoyed him, and Aomine and he were constantly trying to best each other, but then, he had never seen them as any sort of threat. It was only when he was kicked out of the basketball team in the second year of middle school for some rookie- that blonde dumbass, Kise- did he really hold a grudge against them.

He realized from there, they were all too goody-goody and perfect for his liking- well, the way they acted to adults, not the way they truly were.

The redhead leader, Akashi, was a freaky, crazy-ass bastard. Haizaki had been threatened not to come back to the basketball club, but of course, he had tried, just to go and beat the shit out of the blonde pretty-boy, Kise- and he had threatened to have his stomach stabbed out by Akashi's scissors. Furthermore, Haizaki hated the arrogance Akashi held for someone of his short stature, and how he thought he was so smart, _so perfect_. It pissed Haizaki off to no end to watch Akashi parade around the school with his signature smirk.

The right-hand-man ( Though the guy was actually_ left_-handed, ) Midorima Shintarou, was some freaky idiot who Haizaki could only jeer at. The green-haired freak was obsessed with horoscopes, and got all bitchy about his quotes and fate and all that shit. If he broke a nail, he refused to play basketball. If Cancers didn't have good luck, he refused to play basketball. However, Haizaki hated his arrogance and his confidence in his intelligence the most. The way he was the vice-president and one of the smartest kids in Teiko was okay, but Midorima let everyone know his position by the way he spoke. It was disgusting, and Haizaki wanted to punch him in his 'elegant little face' every time he opened his mouth.

The next in line, that secretary-giant guy, Murasakibara Atsushi, was someone Haizaki could have possibly stood if he wasn't so close in with Midorima and Akashi, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. But he had his own faults too. He was some kind of weird-ass druggie or something, Haizaki swore. He would act like some freaking Kindergartener if he didn't have a bag of potato chips or chocolates in his hands, and had some kind of immature-personality disorder. He definitely had a screw loose, that was for sure. Murasakibara also was too sadistic, too damned creepy. Haizaki had always heard him, before a basketball match, mutter threats of imminent death to the other teams. Besides that, he was Akashi's damn lapdog, and it was disgusting.

The next one in the Generation of _Miserables_, was that ganguro-ass, Aomine Daiki. That guy was way too stupid to do anything right. He was always too confident in himself, and it pissed Haizaki off, the way he would parade around as if it was nothing after dunking and evading Murasakibara's defense. Haizaki hated the way he ogled practically every girl he was after at the moment and got them to fall for him before they could even spare a glance at Haizaki, and the rude way he talked got the silver-haired male's blood boiling. There was also the issue of his loud and obnoxious ways. Aomine's voice was like claws scratching against a chalkboard to Haizaki- every time he heard the noise, he'd grimace, and afterwards, try to get the ringing from his ears to stop.

Then, there was that ignorant, oblivious idiot, Kise Ryouta. Oh, Haizaki would have the most fun destroying the blonde pretty-boy the most. He was too weak, too cheerful, too annoying. He thought that as long as he smiled and worked hard, he'd get what he wanted, and he thought that with his pretty face, everyone would fall in love with him and they'd all be shitty little friends. Haizaki hated everything about him- from his voice, to his eyes, to his hair, to the way he walked, the way he addressed other people, and the stupid suffix he added to everyone's names- 'Akashi-cchi! Murasakibara-cchi! Kuroko-cchi!' Everything about the blonde sickened him, and it was a huge blow to his pride when that bastard, Akashi, had kicked him off of the basketball team for that idiot. Then, when they had Kise, they suddenly became the Generation of Miracles, as if Haizaki was the one who had been holding them back the whole time.

Haizaki sneered in disgust as he watched the Generation of Miracles from afar, begin to gather into their group at the park bench. He cued in the listening bug to hear their conversation, an ugly scowl planted over his features, as the signal picked up, and he heard their conversation nice and clear. The silver-haired male smirked, and nodded, sitting back.

_"Thank you all for coming here at such an early time. I hope you all have assumed by now this meeting is to discuss the bet I have made with Tetsuya."_

Haizaki's eyes widened at the sound of Akashi's voice. Tetsuya.. That was that cute little guy dressed up in the French maid costume? He had seen the delicious little thing in the locker rooms, bathing. So they had some kind of bet concerning Tetsuya, huh? This would be interesting.. He listened closely.

_"What about the bet, Aka-chin~?"_

_"I'd like to meet here every week to discuss progress with Tetsuya, simply. We will have a meeting here, every Friday morning in the park at this same bench, and I expect every one of you to be here. Attendance is absolutely mandatory until the bet has been won by one of us, and lost by the rest. Do all of you understand?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Now, I'd like for us to report our progress. Any of the smallest thing that Tetsuya has done, you must share. This way, the bet is somewhat fair. It is common knowledge that I know everything, because I'm always right.. But I figured, we'd all cue each other in on what is happening to make this a bit more fair."_

_"Tch, that just sounds as if you're looking down on us.."_

_"I am doing no such thing, Daiki. It is simply.. The bet is more amusing when we are all on the same grounds. I created this bet just for the purpose of you all amusing me, so why should I not try to take advantage of the situation? None of you hardly interest me, which is why this is perhaps, my only opportunity to do so."_

_"None of us interest you? How mean, Akashi-cchi!"_

Haizaki had to hold in a groan at Kise's annoying voice, rolling his eyes at the childish tone Kise used. He had no idea how much his voice made Haizaki want to bang his head against a tree and punch his fist straight through a brick wall. Though he kept quiet and resisted the urge, listening closely- what was this bet all about? Judging from Akashi's sadistic-sounding voice, it had to be something rather important..

_".. Well, I guess I'll share first, Akashi-cchi."_

_"Hm? That means Kise-chin actually got progress with Kuro-chin? How surprising.. I'm jealous, Kise-chin~ But if you did it, it can't be that hard, then~?"_

_"How cruel of you to say, Murasakibara-cchi!"_

_"Oi, Kise.. Shut up and tell us already!"_

_"Seems like someone is jealous Kise made progress with Kuroko. Control your emotions better, Aomine."_

_"Like you're one to talk, tsundere-bastard!"_

_"I am not tsundere!"_

_"That was tsundere right there, Mido-chin~"_

Haizaki growled at the Host Club's incessant bantering, his fists tightening painfully at how annoying their voices seemed at that moment, but he held his temper, as finally; Kise began to talk, interrupting their little squabble.

_"Anyway~ Kuroko-cchi and I are really getting to know each other better~! I was talking to him in the morning and he could tell right away that my smiles are fake, when I look at my fans. He was really blunt about it, but then we had lunch together, like I said yesterday.. Oh, and it was really fun! Kuroko-cchi is such a wonderful person~!"_

_"Sounds like all he did was tell you that you should stop smiling, since they're not real anyway, and feel bad since you probably cried and tried to feed you or something."_

_"Aomine-cchi, how did you know?!"_

Haizaki's eyes narrowed slightly. So, Kuroko was observant enough to know Kise's smiles were all fake- just like they were during his modeling shoots and such. Interesting. He supposed it might be hard to get close to the bluenette if the boy was smart enough to know others that well- but he loved a challenge. And a challenge with this much of a reward was too good to pass up. He just needed to be as careful as possible, and follow his plan to the T. It corresponded with the Host's plans- which was perfect. This way, there would be no chance the hosts could ever pick Kuroko back up again, once he was done with what he had in mind.

_"Anyway, ignoring stupid Kise, I'm going next!"_

_"Aomine-cchi, you're horrible!"_

_"Anyway- so after Akashi kissed Tetsu on the cheek that morning, I guess he was pretty bothered by it. Didn't seem like he really liked attention too much, you know? We had a conversation 'bout it up on the roof, and I ended up spending a lot of time with Tetsu. We're friends now, and I learned some stuff about him that..."_

_"Elaborate, Daiki."_

_"E-Erk! Stop staring at me like that!"_

_"Why not? I'm simply curious to see what exactly you learned about my dear Tetsuya. After all, I have a right to know. Since the bet hasn't been won yet, I am still considered President of the Host Club. So tell me, now."_

_"B-But.. Akashi, tell us why you kissed Tetsu that morning first!"_

_"I agree, Akashi. You should tell us, as Kise and Aomine are confessing what has happened with them recently with Kuroko, after all. It is only fair we keep ourselves as informed as you are."_

_"It's rare of you to defy me, Shintarou."_

_".. I suppose.."_

_"Is it because the stakes have been raised, which makes you want to win this bet more? Do you really desire being President so badly, or is this all driven by the same endearment I suppose we all feel towards Tetsuya?"_

_"I've only known Kuroko for a few days, Akashi. Saying something like that is completely out of the question. He's just.. Quite interesting, considering how he resists our advances, even when other students, male and female, can't stop quivering if we even glance their way. Not to mention he's intelligent. None of you can deny Kuroko is interesting, which is another reason we're doing this bet."_

Interesting for Midorima Shintarou to say.. Haizaki smirked. Could it be they were slowly growing feelings for Kuroko? It was obvious, the way they talked about him so possessively. Though, they were idiots for thinking their budding romances with the boy simply had to do with interest in him. He wondered if the bet had something to do with them trying to seduce Kuroko, after all, Midorima's words were suspicious.. Still, all of what they were saying would definitely be used against him. It was gold.

_"Needless to say, Mido-chin.. This bet will still be hard. I don't get why Kuro-chin doesn't like us like everyone else does~ Maybe he likes girls, ne?"_

_"I doubt he does, otherwise he would've blushed or something when Satsuki was stuffing him in between her breasts, that damn woman."_

_"Oh, never mind.. I don't get it~ Why doesn't Kuro-chin like us already? It's been a bunch of days! A week.. And he hasn't even done anything! How annoying.. It makes me want to crush his sweet little body-"_

_"Don't finish that thought, you pervert! How dare you think of crushing Kuroko-cchi's nude, and innocent, tiny body with your own and assaulting him like that, in such a lewd way..! Murasakibara-cchi, you're a pervert for having such ideas!"_

_"Ryouta, shut up. You're the one who is being perverted by thinking of such things. Why are you imagining Tetsuya naked, huh? Could it be possible you are becoming enamored and falling in love with Tetsuya?"_

_"E-Eep! N-No, I.. I swear I'm not, Akashi-cchi~!"_

Haizaki's eyes widened, and he smirked. So he was right- the Teiko Host Club wanted Kuroko to fall in love with one of them, and whoever won got to be President of the club. Not that it was a bad deal- that position held power, he knew it. But there was also a rumor that the Teiko Host Club had never fallen for anyone, ever before. None of the five handsome bachelors of Teiko were said to be allowed to date by Akashi's rules. It was thought to be a rumor, but he supposed it was true now. Guess Akashi was still a controlling bastard, even when it came to other peoples' love lives. How inappropriate!

_"Anyway- Shintarou, Atsushi. Do you two have anything to add to this?"_

_".. I haven't had the chance to spend much time with Kuroko. I've been busy, and I don't believe I share too many classes with him other than Physical Education. But we did have a rather insightful talk in that particular class- before the teacher had arrived, where I concluded his intelligence, of course."_

_".. Haven't spent much time with Kuro-chin~ But I'm sure we have some other classes together.. Maybe Home Ec~ That'd be nice~"_

_"Hey, forget that shit and trying to change the subject. Akashi, you didn't tell us why you kissed Tetsu on the cheek, you damn sly bastard-"_

_"Watch your language when speaking to your President, Daiki. I could ask why you insist on calling Kuroko that awful nickname- 'Tetsu'- but I won't, either, since I believe rushing people is quite.. unnecessary, for those who are civilized, of course. I was getting to that part in time, so please hold your patience.. Unless you would like me to watch it for you, if you are so incapable you cannot do it yourself."_

_"E-Eh.. Y-Yes.."_

Haizaki raised an eye slightly and continued to listen.

_"I kissed Kuroko Tetsuya to make sure that our bet would not be in vain. Because we know he indifferently holds off our advances, I needed to make sure he was capable of feeling distress, and pain over a relationship, or something gone wrong. Obvious to the kiss, it was possible. For Tetsuya to mess up over a simple kiss on the cheek by me, it is positive this bet is possible. He will fall for one of us in time, and my check his emotions work proved it. That is all."_

_"Could it be possible you are also becoming enamored with Kuroko as well, Akashi? Not to.. Speak out of turn, but I am wondering if you are suspicious of us holding anything more than interest in him because you are starting to as well."_

_".. Oh please, Shintarou. You and I, as well as the rest of the Club, both know I am incapable of feeling anything more than amusement for anyone but myself."_

_".. I was just wondering."_

During this time, Haizaki turned off the bug, and took of the wireless system and headset he had been using to eavesdrop on their conversation. That was perfect. He knew now the Host Club had a bet that would involve seducing Kuroko Tetsuya all for a position of power, and as a sick game, as well as that the rumor to the Host Club was true. There were a million things he could do with the information he gathered.

And so, he put the next part of his plan in step- as he got out his phone, and called the number he had been given when asking around for a certain redheaded boy and his posse of gays- who were infatuated with the Generation of Miracles.

"Kotarou Itsuki?" Haizaki asked, moving away from his hiding spot to get to his date with a cute brunette at a love hotel, rather than be at school. He paused as the other person on the phone said something, and he grinned.

"Yes, it's Haizaki Shougo. I have a deal for you and your faggot friends that might just appeal to helping out the both of us..."

* * *

Kuroko came to school, grateful to be in his normal clothes rather than a panther costume or a maid dress. His letter last night to his dear parents had been a bit better than before, as he was less stressed than two nights ago, and he felt rather refreshed that morning, rather than tired and irritable. Still, he was glad he got to apologize to Kise yesterday. He hadn't meant to snap at the blonde, it had just come out that way when he saw the model throw out fake smiles everywhere.

The bluenette swapped his shoes today in the opening room of the middle school, and then moved aside from his shoe locker to make his way into the hallways. Homeroom today would be used as a study-hall, and he wanted to complete some work he had to do on his Art Biography, which he had received on Wednesday on his first day of class.

He was going to his locker and opening up the combination, when a hand crashed down on the locker beside him, stopping him in his tracks. He faltered a second- had someone fell against the lockers? Then, he remembered the feeling of being trapped behind someone's arms, back against the metal, as fists swung at his vulnerable body. A cold sweat chilled the atmosphere, and he kept up his blank facade as he looked to the person who had managed to gather his attention.

Unnatural red hair, pale and pasty; unmarred skin, nearly glowing green eyes, and a feminine build and a short stature, though an inch taller than Kuroko himself. Seeing the top three buttons on his collar undone, and remembering the red shade of the boy's locks, the bluenette realized he was the boy who had advanced on Akashi, who had in turn kissed him on the cheek. Guilt and dread filled his veins, but he didn't let it show on his face, instead keeping his outwards image blank as usual.

"You have a lot of nerve, you damn tranny," the boy spat, his nasal voice filled with rage, his green eyes narrowed in disgust. Kuroko remained emotionless, as the boy continued to speak. "You're around the Hosts like they actually want you around, when they only keep you there to satisfy the guys who like flat-chests. You've been here for a single week, and they pick you, so you might think you're special, but don't get too big of a head. Akashi's never going to like someone like you."

Kuroko shook his head, his insides filling with disdain at the redhead in front of him, spewing nonsense. He didn't understand why this person would think he wanted any of them to like him more than a friend might. "I believe you are misunderstanding. I do not wish to have any of them like me in ways you are suggesting. I'm only working there for-" He faltered, knowing he couldn't reveal the fact he worked there for funds to help his aunt out. ".. I work there to keep myself busy."

The redhead boy rolled his eyes, but Kuroko was relieved he didn't find out why he actually worked at the Host Club. "Sure, you do. Keeping yourself busy, parading around the room wearing skimpy outfits, trying to attract Akashi. Without the Host Club, you're just some nobody kid without a presence. _ You're no one, absolutely nothing_."

Kuroko's heart raced and he visibly paled, turning even whiter than before; and with that, everything from his old school crashed down on him.

_You're the kid no one likes, and no one cares about. You're practically some ghost, hanging around where no one can see him, or no one wants to. You're no one, absolutely nothing._

"Those outfits were not my idea, stranger-san."

The boy rolled his eyes in disgust. "My name is Kotarou, if you _must_ know. Kotarou Itsuki- the vice-captain of the swimming team, and the one who will take Akashi's heart, for your information. And don't think of getting any closer to the rest of the Host Club was well! I know people who really like them, so you shouldn't try to take them, either. It'll just end up shamefully for you," Kotarou said with a devilish smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kuroko said, though irritation got laced into his words somehow. Why did this kid keep assuming he was only working for the Host Club for the Hosts themselves? He needed the funds to help his aunt, and that was all. "I have no interest in the hosts themselves, and I swear that I will not make advances on them."

Kotarou seemed slightly satisfied at that, and smirked. He pulled away from the locker and crossed his arms quickly- Kuroko failing to see him stuffing a cassette recorder into his uniform pocket. "Good. Thank you for your cooperation, _'Tetsuya'_," he said mockingly, before disappearing into the hall.

Kuroko only watched them, a nasty feeling sinking into his stomach- though he didn't know exactly why.

"Phase One of our plan, complete. I've got the recording of him denying feelings towards the Hosts," Kotarou said, slipping into a bathroom stall to use his phone without being punished by a teacher. He heard a chuckle on the other line of the phone.

_"Good work, Itsuki~ Soon, this will all all work out. I'll send you the next instructions to the plan.. Heheh-" _Haizaki's voice was cut off by the cooing of some girl in the background of the phone, and Kotarou wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Whatever. Just promise me that in the end, me and the others will end up with the Hosts," Kotarou said quickly- rather disgusted, wanting to end the conversation when it was clear Haizaki was pleasing some girl rather than attending school, as usual.

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll get the joy of seeing the idiot hosts crushed, and you can have the dumbasses with your little faggot friends. Just be sure not to tell anyone about this, you little shit. Alright?"_

"Whatever," Kotarou said, scowling. "I'll do whatever it takes for Akashi-sama. Just go back to fucking one of your one-night-stands already," he said, and didn't even wait for the other's response before hanging up the phone and stuffing it into his pocket, exiting the bathroom quickly.

_Soon, Akashi.. You'll be mine._

* * *

It was during homeroom- turned study-hall, when Kuroko was looking over his blank poster board where he was supposed to create an artwork depicting pictures which came together to create a full image that somehow explained to the teacher exactly who he was- did the bluenette realize just how bothered he felt, and how the painfully blank facade he always had was being ripped a part, by the redhead, Kotarou's, words.

The way he spoke, Kuroko was sure he was being bullied. Of course, he expected some form of it sooner or later, but it was surprising it was about him being in the Host Club rather than someone finding out about his scholarship status instead. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips, as he lightly sketched some meaningless lines on the yellowed, thick paper, only to blankly stare at them for a while and then gently begin to erase them- lost in his thoughts. Why did they think he was interested in the Hosts? Kuroko didn't see how the five young men were worshiped so fervently. They were normal, high-school guys, not Gods. Adding to that, he felt threatened. If he continued to comply to cross-dressing, would they beat him up? What was the meaning of Kotarou's words exactly, and what could he do besides quitting the club to fully avoid them..?

"Hey, Tetsu," Aomine's voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts, and the bluenette looked up to the taller male. Kuroko faltered- he felt a pair of sharp green eyes belonging to Kotarou on his back- but tried to ignore the staring.

"Can I help you, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked back, his voice polite as ever, though with a bit more strain in it. He didn't want to talk to one of the Hosts when he was trying to figure out how to avoid them, and not aggravate Kotarou.

"I.. Uh.. I was wondering if you could help me out on an English assignment. We're getting pen-pals from America, and all that shit, and in the Winter, we're supposed to meet them and shit, so right now, we're befriending them. Thing is, I'm crap at English writing.. Oh, and by the way, don't be so damn formal. Call me Daiki.." The tanned male rambled slightly, and finally stopped talking with a light blush on his cheeks from embarrassment, when he realized how he had been talking.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. I cannot call you by your first name when we have only known each other for a week," Kuroko replied simply, blinking. "However, I suppose I can help you on your pen-pal letter. Is this the introduction letter?" He asked, standing. Maybe it was better he take a break from art. He was never the best at sketching or drawing anyway, and that paper would probably remain blank for a while.

Aomine grumbled something under his breath, knowing Kuroko wouldn't let up with his politeness, but nodded. "Yeah, I have to say hi and all that crap. My pen-pal's some basketball hotshot from L.A, which is why we're paired together. The teachers said we have interests with our pen-pals and everything, so.."

"I see. Do you have anything on the letter already?" Kuroko asked, as Aomine moved to his desk in the back of the room. Kuroko noticed the rest of the Hosts watching him follow Aomine back to his desk carefully, but ignored them as he looked at the paper before him. There were eraser-marks all over the poor, abused paper, and the spelling and grammar mistakes in Aomine's English were atrocious.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Aomine replied unintelligently, scratching the back of his head rather bashfully. ".. If you call any of that crap a starting of a letter, than sure.."

Kuroko's eyes skimmed over the paper before he crumpled it up into a wad into his hands and flung it into the trash basket, grabbing a fresh piece of paper from Aomine's bag. The tanned male protested slightly, surprised Kuroko had done such a thing, but watched as the bluenette male took a seat at Aomine's desk and wrote the date in neat, English numerals. "Since Aomine agrees that the previous work is trash, we will start over. Always include the date in the top right corner of a letter. I assume he will be writing back to you in Japanese, then?"

Aomine looked broken, watching Kuroko's sudden determination, and his knowledge in writing. "U-Uh, no. We're both speaking in English. Not all of them in America are taking Japanese as a second language, so.." He trailed off, and Kuroko only nodded.

"First off, skip two lines down, and begin the letter with, 'Dear so-and-so-kun,'" Kuroko informed the taller male, who leaned down to see the paper. "What is your pen-pal's name, Aomine-kun?" He inquired politely.

"It's like.." The tanned male trailed off, and found the answer. "Oh yeah. His name's Kagami Tiger or something like that- no, Kagami Taiga. Sounds pretty Japanese for an American guy," Aomine mused, and Kuroko wrote it down.

"Dear Kagami-kun," Kuroko echoed as he wrote. "Next, put what you want in the letter two spaces down. That includes introducing yourself and asking him some questions as well. Do you need help translating?" the bluenette asked, looking over. Aomine shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"Nah, it's no problem, Tetsu," Aomine replied, grabbing the paper and pencil from the desk. "I've got it. Though, could you help me proofread and shit? If I don't ace this pen-pal assignment, I've guaranteed a D in English.. And then I can't play basketball or attend the Host Club, and Akashi threatened to kick me out of the student council."

"Then, be careful," Kuroko said, ending the conversation, as he walked back to his desk, ignoring the staring coming from Kotarou. Surely, helping Aomine was simply a friendly gesture, right? It couldn't be seen as Kuroko trying to get the host into liking him. Kuroko and Aomine had agreed they were friends since the day on the roof, and helping a friend with homework was only normal, right? Besides- he had confided with Aomine that day, about what had happened to him before in his old school. He could trust Aomine more than the others.

Kuroko sat down, watching Kotarou's back carefully as the redhead turned around. He looked at his empty piece of paper, where his art assignment was supposed to be.

**'Who are you?'**

**Decorate this poster board with vivid pictures of what you like, what you do in your free time, and what you want to become in the future. These images will slowly give the teacher a view of the person you are, and who you want to be.**

_You're no one, absolutely nothing._

Blue eyes stared at the poster board, and Kuroko knew he would not be able to turn this art assignment in after his encounter with Kotarou Itsuki.


End file.
